PECADOS CAPITALES
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Reverendo. Luego de ser echado del monasterio por haberse follados a dos monjas, después de haber demostrado sus dotes sexuales con varias monjas, y ser descubierto comienza con su vida. Un hombre oscuro, sexy y enigmático, con un pasado tormentoso con cientos de preguntas y pocas repuestas…Se cruzara con la dulce e inocente Isabella..." VALERIA VULTURI Y SRTA. MORENA
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

ESTE NUEVO COMIENZO

(Pov Reverendo)

La música _house_ retumbaba en las paredes acolchadas pintadas en rojo sangre en el despacho de aquel lugar.

Estaba esperando a que viniese el "cocinero" listo con su "nuevo plato".

Abrí el paquete de cigarros clase_Malboro Gold_ que guardaba en una pitillera con grabados negros.

No hizo falta que pidiese fuego, uno de mis hombres, Demetri, se acercó y me lo encendió.

Estaba bastante nervioso pero no era algo que pudiese aparentar.

En este negocio la duda hacía dudar y esa propia duda era la diferencia entra acabar bajo tres metros de tierra...o coronarte como el hijo de puta más grande que haya parido madre.

El hombre rapado al cero y con problemas de estabilidad debido, seguramente a la cocaína y el alcohol se sentó enfrente de mí y besó mi anillo.

-Reverendo...-.

El respeto era algo muy importante en estos momentos tan críticos para el negocio, la policía poco a poco se estaban metiendo cada vez más en el negocio y eso, me cabreaba. No tenía suficiente dinero ni ganas como para comprara a todos los policías de esta ciudad, de eso se ocupaban los Casannova, pero digamos que me independicé bajo sus normas y ahora solo somos "conocidos de negocios" yo no me meto en sus asuntos y manejo lo mío, ellos a veces compran de mi mercancía y yo de la suya, nada más que añadir.

Recorrí con mi dedo índice la superficie lisa de la mesa caoba oscura que estaba en mi despacho y me senté en ese enorme butacón de orejas color rojo.

-El mismo- respondí-.

-Tengo su nueva mercancía... como me dijo-.

-¿La has probado?-.

-Sí, señor, es un fuerte alucinógeno y bastante adictivo pero no tiene muchos efectos nocibos para la salud, actualmente su precio en el mercado y si me lo permite podía ser superior a los 400 dólares por gramo-.

Un buen negocio sí señor.

-No la cortes demasiado, tenemos clientes a los que satisfacer-.

-Si señor-.

-¿Le has pagado a los Casannova?-.

-Si señor- dijo Demetri- esta mañana han recibido el cheque-.

-El alucinógeno necesita un nombre-.

-Los jóvenes le han apodado, "risitas"-.

-Risitas...-.

-Si señor-.

-Por mi está bien-.

El "cocinero" se levantó de aquella silla de metal plateada y salió.

-Reverendo... debemos reunirnos, tenemos invitados en la zona V.I.P- dijo Demetri-.

Asentí y cerré mi chaqueta de traje color negra con una mano.

Había un pasillo y unas escaleras que daban paso a mi club, mi negocio chicas, chicos, clientes, camareros, camareras... un antro de perversión para las noches en Italia.

Es un negocio cojonudo, todos pagan por pasarlo bien y yo proporciono eso.

Fui andando hacia las escaleras de metal junto con Demetri y al subirlas el ambiente cambió. Totalmente lujoso con finas copas de cristal animadas señoritas, las mejores putas limpias de toda la ciudad y las más cuidadas yo me ocupaba de ellas, trabajaban porque querían cuando querían y tenían su camerino, su ropa y su ducha propia, revisiones periódicas con un médico experto... ¿qué más podían pedir?.

-Busca compañía esta noche Reverendo- dijo Alice en un susurro con un precioso vestido rojo-.

-No gracias, vengo a tomar una copa-.

No hizo falta que pidiese pero me sirvieron un whisky.

Esta era mi vida... un pozo incesante de sexo duro sin sentido, mujeres bellas, lujosos coches y mucha mucha perversión.

(Pov ysabella)

-Tienes que andar recta- dijo mi madre-.

-Pero mamá los tacones duelen...-.

-Una señorita no siente ese dolor, eso significa que se está haciendo bien, no curves la espalda-.

Intenté hacer lo que me dijo.

-Muy bien hija... muy bien, para la próxima comida familia podrás llevar tacones un poco altos, sin que tu padre se entere-.

Reí cuando la escuché.

Estaba nerviosa, dentro de unos dos días, sería mi cumpleaños número quince y no podía esperar.

Era mi momento, todos verían que ya no soy una niña mimada.

-¿Ya sabes que vestido te pondrás?-dijo mi madre-.

-Mi pa me dijo que puedo usar el de la abuela-.

-Wow ese es un vestido precioso- dijo Ate- yo en una ocasión lo llevé-.

-Sí, es muy bonito-.

-Tiene joyas engarzadas, la pedrería son diamantes- dijo Aitana-.

Estábamos todas las mujeres de la familia en el salón tomando café los hombres habían salido a cazar algo para que Havers lo hiciese al horno, pero me daba que no traerían nada.

Se pelearían como siempre y acabarían llenos de barro, Havers pondría los ojos en blanco porque tendría que lavar todo a mano y mi padre pegarí Jackson y Jackson a Troy y Troy al surfista y Vladimir reiría y... todo sería así como todos los Domingos.

-Estoy pensando que quizás sería mejor que usases los zapatos más bajos, ese vestido es pesado- dijo mi madre-.

-Sí, es muy pesado pero en las fotos quedarás muy guapa- dijo Ari-.

-¿Todas habeis llevado este vestido?-.

-Solo yo, Ari y Atenea- dijo mi madre-.

Asentí...

-PAAAAAAA- dije cuando entró sosteniendo un par de perdices-.

-¿Como está mi guapísima pequeña?- me levantó del suelo-.

-Bieeen- mira ya me viene el vestido de la abuela-.

-Te queda muy bien-.

-Te pareces a ella- sonrió mi tío V y lo abracé-.

-Es igual a ella- ese fue Blad-.

-Gracias- sonreí y di vueltas sobre mi misma viendo el vestido hincharse-.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

FIESTA

(Isabella Pov)

Hoy seria la fiesta, estaba un poco, bueno mucho, muy nerviosa.

Todavía era temprano y no había terminado de arreglarme. Bueno, en realidad no había empezado.

Estaba viendo los regalos que me habían mandados, compañeras del convento donde estudiaba.

Entraba por la mañana y salía por la tarde.

También regalos que me habían dado mi familia, mis primos y tíos.

Todos eran muy bonitos.

Subí el volumen del estéreo escuchando la música mientras pensaba en que peinado me haría esta noche.

Por la noche sería una gran fiesta, hace muchas semanas mi madre estaba organizándola.

Todos estaban muy emocionados.

Mire por la ventana. Era un bonito día, y como regalo había pedido ir a un club.

Siempre había escuchado hablar de ellos y quería ir.

Pero mi padre, como todos, se negaron rotundamente.

Pero yo, no me quedaría sin ir a un club.

Había escuchado de una compañera uno nuevo que estaba en la ciudad.

Iría, después de la fiesta mientras todos pensaban que estaba descansando, iría al club.

Sonreí y abrace una almohada girando sobre la cama. Les diría a la chica, seguro ellas vendrían conmigo.

"diversión"-.

…

Termine de arreglar mi cabello, como el vestido que llevaba puesto, puse mis tacones y camine hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Ya no era una niña, y querían que me dejaran de ver de esa manera.

Después de la fiesta, iría al famoso club.

Baje las escaleras mientras escuchaba la música en el salón de fiesta.

Estaban todos.

Nuestras familias, como varios clanes. No faltaba nadie.

Antes de entrar en el salón me detuve frente a un espejo para verme. Estaba perfecta.

Pero antes de entrar en el salón escuche unos gritos que venían del despacho de mi padre, sin evitarlo camine despacio hacia allí.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y se podían escuchar claramente las voz de mi padre, como las de mis tíos y primos riéndose.

Efectivamente.

Al acércame pude ver, por la puerta entre abierta, como mi padre le pegaba a mi tío V, y como Jackson le pegaba a Troy mientras mi tío V lo sujetaba del pelo, y como troy peleaba con el surfista.

Todos en el suelo.

Parecían perros peleándose por un trozo de hueso.

"si mi madre y mis tías los vieran…"-.

Blad, como mi hermano mayor, Dominic, el heredero, y mis primos. Estaba parados sin dejar de reírse.

Nunca pude entender cómo se vivían peleando entre sí.

Sus trajes estaban arruinados…

"_pobre Havers"_ -.

No pude evitar reír como lo hacían todos los demás.

Desde el salón se podía escuchar la música que la orquesta estaba tocando.

Tendría que ir… pero esto debía admitir que era muy divertido.

Y ellos no dejaban de pelearse entre sí gritándose cosas entendibles unos a otros.

El gran danés de mi padre, estaba sentando, mirando la escena. Y podía jurar que hasta el mismo perro estaba riéndose de ellos.

Y en ese momento.

Podía sentir como alguien me miraba, y fumaba, podía sentir el olor.

Me enderece, me gire.

Y allí estaba.

Un hombre vestido de traje negro con su bastón en su mano mientras fumaba.

"_Dios mio…"-._


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO.

(Pov Reverendo)

Acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos la empuñadura de plata que llevaba mi bastón y miré la escena.

Los Casannova y sus mujeres que sonreían e intentaban acercarse a donde estaba sentado pero también veía las miradas acusatorias de sus maridos hacia ellas.

_"Nunca me cansaré de esto"-._

Desde muy joven, siempre había atraído a un gran abanico de mujeres y nunca me había lamentado a la hora de estar con ellas excepto cuando se trataban de mujeres que tenían algo que ver con socios del negocio.

Miré a la imponente Atenea Casannova toda una belleza rubia y a la pequeña Aitana todo poder rojo por esa melena, también a la dulce Ariadna una rubia muy guapa, al lado de ese hombre con el cuello tatuado.

Bree Casannova, la mujer de Duque y madre de la cumpleañera.

Miré a aquella niña de pelo negro azabache y ojos cristalinos, si mal no recuerdo se parecía su abuela.

Después de unos minutos de silencio hice que Demetri se acercase.

-Un presente para la cumpleañera- dije dándole una pequeña caja envuelta en fina seda de color blanco-.

La chica abrió la caja y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia-.

-No hay que darlas, espero que le guste-.

Un colgate de diamantes pequeño, fino y recatado, para una joven era algo elegante.

No es que me gustase demasiado acudir a estas reuniones, de hecho esta era la tercer vez que visitaba esta casa y era majestuosa.

Envidiaba esos momentos familiares que todos vivían, algo que yo no tenía y nunca tuve.

Mi padre, siendo yo muy joven, me mandó a un internado de curas donde se centró toda mi vida, hasta que pude escapar de ese lugar y después de conocer la palabra de Dios, pude conocer otro tipo de cosas que no se enseñaban en ese monasterio al norte de España.

La fiesta se desenvolvía bien, totalmente recatados y recatadas, sostenían copas finas y brillantes con caros vinos y champán burbujeante color oro.

El cuarteto de cuerda armonizaba el enorme salón donde los criados ponían platos y platos de todo tipo de comidas, percados, carnes, dulces saldados e incluso alguna que otra carne de caza.

Quería salir de este lugar y regresar a mi apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, las afueras no estaban diseñadas para mí.

-La cena está servida- dijo un criado vestido con un chaqué negro y pajarita del mismo color-.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, escoltados por sus guarda espaldas.

Duque no me quitaba ojo, al igual que el resto de los comensales, eran familias, aristócratas y algún que otro principe de lejanas tierras, empresarios importantes, también algunos políticos del país que sabían perfectamente a que nos dedicábamos.

(Pov Isabella)

Me senté al lado de mi padre presidiendo la enorme mesa vestida con telas color rojo y negro, tal y como yo había elegido.

Los regalos estaban amontonados al final de la mesa, los papeles que los envolvían eran brillantes y había pomposos lazos perfectamente enlazados en ellos.

Miré a mi padre y a ese misterioso hombre el cual no conocía y que me había regalado un collar.

Sus pómulos eran altos y su pelo perfectamente cortado y rapado de los lados. Vestía un traje negro y una corbata con tonos plateados que hacía juego con el bastón que sostenía en su mano.

Comía con modales recatados, tales de cualquier miembro de la familia.

Sus ojos eran claros, de un color que nunca había visto, y bordeados por una línea oscura que hacía que cualquiera se le quedase mirando.

Era grande y fuerte, su complexión era comparable a la de mi tío V.

A penas me había mirado en esta velada, tenía curiosidad por él pero no pregunté, no sería de una buena mujer el preguntar sobre hombres ajenos.

Cuando la cena acabó Havers trajo una enorme tarta con motivos dorados y blancos con mi nombre en el centro.

-Pide un deseo- dijo mi madre animada mientras hacía fotos-.

Me incliné sobre la tarta y levanté la vista por encima de la luz de las velas, justo enfrente aquel hombre me miraba con ese aire misterioso a la par que imponente y dejó relucir sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo _"quiero que mi vida cambie, quiero encontrar a la persona que haga... que mi vida cambie"-._ Soplé las velas.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

EN EL CLUB

(Isabella Pov)

-rapido riendo.

Estaba emocionada. Mas que emocionada. Emocionadísima.

-esto es peligroso Ari.

Suspire.

-vamos Ari.. será divertido mi madre riendo.

-nos mataran Aitana.

-ya no se quejen Zafrina…

Todas las miramos cuando salimos de la casa Casannova. Habíamos salidos por unas de las puertas del jardín que estaba clausurada y que le había tomado la llaves prestada a Havers.

Los hombres se habían retirado para hablar de negocios, y ya era tarde para todas, y deberíamos dormir.

-mejor nos apuramos -.

Ate comenzó a caminar alejándose de la casa. Todas las seguimos.

Estaba muy feliz, iríamos a un club.

Nunca había ido a uno.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos cambiamos rápidamente. Ari y Aitana decían que se habían puesto ropa de niñas grandes.

Nadie se enteraría que nos fuimos.

Volveríamos antes del amanecer, y nos meteríamos a la cama.

-¿Cómo llegamos al centro de la ciudad? -.

Todas me miraron.

-en taxi -.

-somo muchas Ari…

-¿y en bus? Aitana.

-vale, en bus -.

Zafrina camino hacia la parada del bus como si nada, nunca había subido a un bus.

¿Cómo sería…?-.

El bus llego, y subimos a él, tuvimos que pagar. Todos nos miraban, y el bus iba con bastante gente.

Unos chicos le sonrieron a Ari y Aitana, pero ellos solo miraron al suelo. Y unos hombres quisieron acercare a mi madre y a Ate, pero no pudieron.

Atenea con una mirada les había dejado claro que no se acercaran.

Y Zafrina… bueno, ella cuando un tipo le quiso tocar el trasero con su mano ella se giro y le rompió la muñeca.

-llegamos lo más tranquila y bajo del bus como si nada.

-esto no se ve todos los días .

Lucia, hija de Aitana, tenía unos años más que yo, comenzó a reírse.

-esto es divertido aplaudiendo.

(Henry Pov)

Era mi imaginación o todas las mujeres había desaparecidos. Había llegado tarde para el cumpleaños de la niña de duque, y cuando la fui a buscar no estaba.

Ni ella ni nadie.

Reí caminando hacia el despacho de duque.

Cuando se enterasen.

Entre en el despacho. Todos hablaban y debatían sobre el negocio, también hablaron sobre el reverendo que era un hombre de confianza.

Eso lo había dicho duque.

"¿les digo o no les digo?" -.

Pensaba.

"les diré, sus caras…." -.

Pensé riéndome.

Aclare mi garganta.. Todos se giraron a mirarme.

-lamento… interrumpir esta agradable charla…

-ya habla de una vez pequeñ V -.

-las mujeres han desaparecidos -.

-no, están en su habitaciones durmiendo -.

Negué riendo.

-no, han desaparecidos -.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, y luego salieron del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

A los pocos minutos se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de todos.

(Isabella Pov)

Ok… esto era muy mucho muy divertido.

Habíamos llegado a un club, no sabíamos de quien era, solo entramos y nos pusimos a bailar.

Todos nos miraban, y quería acercarse, pero no lo dejábamos. Solo vine a divertirme y pasar un rato agradable.

No era como todas las demás mujeres.

Sonreí y me gire.

Allí estaba ese hombre… el hombre de la fiesta.

Nos miraba fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Dios mío… es el reverendo Aitana sonriendo.

"_el reverendo…"-._

El se nos acerco y pude escuchar como todas suspiraban.

-señoritas…-.

Su voz, era profunda y ronca.

Como una boba de lo quede mirando e instintivamente lleve mis dedos al collar de diamantes que tenía en mi cuello.

El mismo collar que el, esta noche, me había regalado.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

EL CLUB

(Pov Reverendo)

-¿Esas no son las mujeres que habían hoy en la cena?-.

-Si...- dije mirándolas-.

La más joven, se me quedó mirando, Isabella, la hija de Duque.

La música se paró y las luces se apagaron mientras sonaba el inicio de la canción Sweet Dremas en su versión más metal.

Bajé las escaleras plateadas y me acerqué hacia donde estaban ellas. Las miré fijo y no dieron nada.

-¿Que les trae a mi club?-.

-No sabíamos que era de usted- dijo Atenea con una sonrisa-.

Sonrisa que devolví.

-Pueden pedir lo que quieran ¿qué les puedo servir?-.

-No sabía que aquí teneiais buena música- la mujer de Jackson el guitarrista me miró, sus ojos eran bastante peculiares-.

-Tenemos de todo querida-.

-¿Todo todo?- dijo detrás de mí una vieja compañera y amiga

Henry Casannova-.

-Todo todo- sonreí- ¿cómo te va Reverendo?-.

-Sabes cómo soy, y sabes cómo me van las cosas nena-.

-Sí, no lo pongo en duda, siempre has sido un hombre con mucha determinación-.

-Si-.

-Yo quiero un Vodka- dijo Atenea-.

-Ron- dijo Zafrina-.

-Agua- dijo Ari-.

-Zumo de naranja...- susurró Aitana-.

-Yo... quiero...-.

Miré a la joven chica y me fijé en el colgante que lucía, uno mío.

-Ella quiere agua también- dijo Bree-.

-Mejor Vodka para todas- dijo Henry- vuestros maridos están de camino o eso creo-.

-Solo estábamos pasándolo bien- dijo Atenea-.

-Eso explícaselo a ellos rubia-.

-Lo haremos- dijo Zafrina-.

-Suerte- se perdió entre la multitud-.

-¿Conoces a mi cuñada?- dijo Ate-.

-Sí, de muchos años-.

-Los ligues de Henry siempre han sido.. así- aclaró Ari-.

-¿Así?- me tuve que reír-.

-Guapos- dijo Isabella-.

Me fijé en su ropa, un vestido corto negro, satinado... sexy.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, mierda... me estaba pasando era la hija de Duque.

-Solo he compartido negocios con Henry- aclaré dándole las copas a las chicas-.

-Yo... iré al baño-.

-Te acompañaré- dijo su madre-.

-No se moleste, la llevaré al baño personal de arriba, así nadie podrá molestarla-.

-¿Podemos confiar en usted?- dijo Aitana-.

-Eso depende de para que- me giré y caminé subiendo las escaleras-.

La chica me siguió sosteniendo esa copa que poco a poco iba bebiendo.

(Pov Isabella)

Subí las escaleras del club, había mujeres en la planta de arriba muy guapas.

-Demetri, acompañé a la señorita al baño de mi despacho-.

-Por supuesto reverendo-.

Bebí la copa que sabía amarga y la dejé encima de la barra, mientras andaba la vista se me estaba nublando.

Mierda... qué demonios era lo que acababa de beber...

Cuando entré en el baño me lavé la cara y me retoqué.

Pasados unos minutos salí y Demetri no estaba, era el reverendo el que fumaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta. Lo miré por un largo tiempo y algo dentro de mí hizo un clic...

Abrí mi boca ligeramente y tomé aire, su cuerpo se ajustaba bajo esa camisa blanca y entallada, se notaban los pircings en sus pezones...

Me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Necesita algo más o quiere regresar con ellas?-.

-Estoy un poco mareada-.

-El vodka es algo fuerte-.

-Ate lo toma todos los días sin problemas-.

-Ate es una mujer y tu... eres una joven que debería saber lo que bebe en cada momento-.

-¿Tú también me vas a llamar niña?-.

-Yo haré lo que me plazca... te puedo llamar perra si me apetece-.

-Un poco de respeto Reverendo, no soy una de esas mujeres que tiene aquí para jugar con ellas-.

-Discúlpeme, tan solo estaba jugando-.

-con su edad y jugando ¿quién es el niño ahora?-.

Me giré y bajé las escaleras saliendo de aquel despacho bastante amplio.

Y la escena fue... abrumadora.

Empezando por mi padre que estaba sentado en la barra, mi madre le hablaba rápidamente y este no dijo nada, solo miraba fijamente a la camarera que le servía las copas.

Más hacia el centro Ate se contoneaba al ritmo de la música electro al lado de un joven bastante guapo y V hacía lo mismo con una mujer hasta que

Ate paró y le dio un puñetazo a esa mujer y V hizo lo mismo con el hombre con quien estaba bailando.

En una esquina Aitana y Troy parecían quererse comer el uno al otro sobre una mesa y Ari estaba llorando viendo a Blad que le hablaba en otro idioma.

En cuanto a Zafrina y Jackson... estaban en su propio mundo, él bebiendo copas y charlando con una camarera y ella gritando como una posesa.

Esto estaba mal... y no se sabía cómo demonios iba a terminar.

-¿Necesita ayuda para bajar?- el reverendo habló pegado a mi nuca hizo que la piel se me erizase y las puntas de mis pechos se endureciesen... oh dios que me estaba pasando-.

-Yo...-.

-Acompáñeme a mi despacho hasta que ellos solucionen sus diferencias, a estas horas, esto se pone... bastante feo-.

Asentí sin más remedio.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

CHARLA

(Isabella Pov)

Cruce mis piernas delicadamente cuando me senté en el sofá de cuero que había en el despacho de este hombre.

Era sexy.

"demasiado" -.

Y tenía pircing.

Intente no sonrojarme al recordarlo pero no lo evite. Mire hacia mis costados mirando el lugar. Un despacho, amplio, limpio, con muebles sobrios y colores oscuros.

-¿quieres algo más? -.

Y esa voz…

Tuve que mirarlo.

-estoy bien como estoy, igual gracias -.

El sonrió torciendo su boca sin mostrar los dientes.

"hazle preguntas… ¡Distráete!"-.

-¿hace mucho que conoces a mi padre?-.

-algunos años -.

-¿Cuántos? -.

-algunos -.

-eso no responde a lo que te he preguntado -.

-lo responde -.

-no lo hace, quiero que ….

-tú no quieres nada, no soy unos de los empleados que trabaja en tu palacio para ordenarme algo.

"tranquila" -.

-¿de dónde eres? -.

-de muchos lados -.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -.

-muchos -.

Bufe.

Escuche como el rio.

-¿te parezco graciosa? -.

-si -.

-eres un …

Y él en medio segundo estuvo a mi lado. Sostuvo mi mentón con sus dedos haciendo que lo mire fijamente a los ojos. Acerco su rostro al mío.

Entre abrir mis labios respirando por los mismos. Sentí como mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo y mis pezones se endurecían.

-cuidado con lo que me dices niña con su boca cerca de mis labios -. O tendré que castigarte severamente -.

Y en ese preciso momento la puerta sonó en ese momento -.

El se alejo de mi al instante quedando al otro lado del sofá.

-adelante -.

Por la puerta entro tía Henry, hermana de mi padre.

Ella nos miro, lo miro a él, luego a mí, luego a el, y luego a mí.

-tus padres se van, diles que estuviste en la terraza del club -.

La mire.

-apúrate niña -.

Sin decir nada, me levante y me fui de allí.

(Pov Reverendo)

-te mataran -.

Mientras Henry, o Hen, como solían llamarla, hablo. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a mi mirándome fijamente.

Con esa soberbia que tenía todos los casannova. Hasta esa niña que acababa de irse.

-no sé de lo que hablas.

Ella rio.

-no soy estúpida, esa niña te ha gustado -.

La mire comenzando a fumar.

-¿tú no te vas? -.

-no, me quedare aquí -.

Nos miramos por un largo rato hasta que por fin hablo.

-ten cuidado, mi sobrina no es como las pu…

-no digas nada. Con esa niña no pasa nada, es solo una niña…

-que te gusta, y te traerá algunos problemas -.

-no sabes lo que dices -.

-sé lo que digo, y por eso hablo.

La mire.

-como también se que todo lo que te diga, te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro -.

-hen…

-en unos días comenzaras a seguirla.

Me levante del sofá, ella hiso lo mismo.

-esta conversación ha terminado.

-como sabes acaba de cumplir quince, va al convento que está en el centro de la ciudad caminando hacia la puerta … solo por si quieres saber -.y dicho eso, se fue.

Me senté nuevamente en el sofá fumando.

Era la hija de duque.

Era una niña.

"una niña jodidamente hermosa"-.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

REGAÑO

(Pov Duque)

-ES QUE NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE LA DEJASES A SOLAS CON

ESE HOMBRE-.

-Solo la acompañó al baño... eso es todo- dijo Bree-.

-AL BAÑO, LA LLEVÓ AL BAÑO AL SABER LO QUE LE HIZO-.

-¿Se está dudando de la integridad de mi hermana?- mi hijo Dominic a pesar de su tierna edad, el muy cabrón sabía perfectamente cómo responder en este tipo de cosas, era mi heredero así tenía que ser-.

-No dudo de la integridad de mi hija, dudo de ese hombre-.

-No la ha tocado, doy fe de ello- mi hermana Henry entró en el despacho-.

-Mira lo que habeis logrado, Blad se ha ido a no sé donde con Troy, Jackson está con Blasco en ese palacio tétrico y tenemos a Zafrina practicando tiro cerca del cementerio familiar, V está perdido y Ate borracha. ¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍAIS QUE TODOS NOS FUESEMOS A LA MIERDA POR VUESTRAS TONTERÍAS?-.

Bree se puso a llorar...oh mierda.

-Queríamos pasar un rato agradable-.

-Oh... ya lo creo que lo habeis pasado, sois las culpables de la actual desgregación de esta familia-.

-Vamos Duque...- dijo Henry-.

Pero no la dejé terminar.

-DATE LA VUELTA Y MUEVE TU CULO FUERA DE ESTA SALA-.

-Yo de ti vigilaría a tu pequeña amapola... el reverendo la tiene en el punto de mira- y dicho eso se fue-.

Mierda... mierda... mierda...

-A partir de ahora las clases las tomarás en casa, no saldrás sin escolta bajo ningún concepto, nunca jamás... tu hermano se ocupará de tu protección las 24 horas del día-.

-Pero...-.

-NADA-.

Bree se levantó y se fue con Isabella de aquel despacho.

-Hijo...-.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo.

-¿Si?-.

-Dilo ya...-.

-Te has precipitado-.

-No lo entiendes, si ese hombre la tiene en el punto de mira... no la dejará-.

-Somos Casannova, y... se nos da bien hablar ¿no?- Dominc encendió uno de mis puros y lo fumó- hablemos con el reverendo, seguro que si sabe lo que le conviene se mantendrá alejado...-.

(Pov Dominic)

Seguí a mi padre junto con un par de los hombres que trabajaban para nosotros y me quedé quieto a su lado. Esto era un asunto delicado.

Habíamos venido a las ocho de la mañana al apartamento del reverendo y este nos había abierto.

Era todo diafano, espacios abiertos. Solo había dos puertas la de entrada y la que supuse que sería la del baño.

Todo muebles negros, cocina americana y sofás del mismo color.

Tonos negros y blancos, muy con su personalidad... claro.

-¿Os puedo ayudar?-.

La poca luz que había en la sala por los neones del edificio de enfrente que se filtraban por los ventanales que rodeaban toda la casa con cristales de estos que se veía todo lo de fuera pero los de fuera no te podían ver... se reflejaban en los aros que colgaban tan grácilmente de los pezones del macho. Nos recibió en boxer, algo que no nos sorprendió ni tampoco el hecho de que hubiese una mujer desnuda y cubierta de cera negra dormida plácidamente sobre las sabanas blancas.

-Quiero que te apartes de mi hija-.

-Podrías ser más... ¿explicito?-.

-No te gustaría ser más explicito-.

-A ver Duque, conozco de sobra esto del negocio, tu y yo, tenemos una edad parecida, y nos conocimos cuando los principios en este negocio no nos favorecían ni a ti ni a mí, y aún que te estoy agradecido por eso, pagué mi deuda hace mucho, no voy a follarme a tu virginal hija, seguro que la tienes reservada para un conde o algo así... no para un reverendo devorador de pecados-.

-Sí, es justo así-.

-No te precoupes, no quiero nada con una niña como ves- señaló a la mujer que seguía durmiendo- me gustan otro tipo de cosas y ahora si me disculpais tengo hambre, ¿o quereis quedaros a comer? tengo buena mano en la cocina-.

-Gracias pero no- dijo mi padre y se dio la vuelta- mantente alejado de ella y de todas las mujeres de mi familia-.

-Yo no hago nada por ellas Duque, son ellas las que me buscan y de mi

han recibido un trato honesto, si no puedes pasear a tus perros átalos con correa-.

Y que razón llevaba, nos habíamos dejado llevar por la situación y estábamos acusando a este hombre sin pruebas... pero algo me decía que las tendríamos y pronto.

-buenos días Duque-.

-Buenos días Reverendo-.

Nos fuimos de allí y nadie dijo nada hasta llegar.

Mierda... esto era un puto show, Jackson había regresado... Blad y Troy también

V también... casi parecían los de "resacón en las vegas" apestaban a alcohol.

-¿De donde venis?- dijo con dificultad Blad-.

-Pues... venimos de hablar con el reverendo-.

-HIJO DE PUTA- gritó Jackson acostado en el sofá-.

-Hazme un lado- le dijo V y se acotó encima de él-.

-PESAS, PESAS PESAS MUCHO-.

-que noooooooooooooo!- dijo V con la voz tomada-.

-Que si SOLO ME QUIERES CUANDO ESTAS BORRACHO-.

-Bueno yo...- no quería seguir viendo esto- me voy a mi dormitorio-.

-Claro hijo- dijo mi padre- yo me ocupo del ganado, como siempre-.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

SUMISA

(Reverendo Pov)

-ven aquí -.

Mi voz resonó desde el salón en donde estaba ella de mis sumisas-. Ella se activo al instante. Siempre era así. Con una sola orden mía, que era su sueño y señor.

La mire. Estaba ansiosa, temerosa, excitada y deseosa.

De rodillas a mis pies la mire fijamente. Ella gateo hacia mí desde el pasillo hacia el salón en donde me encontraba.

Y ella llevaba lo que le había ordenado. Por arriba de su cintura tenía solamente un corsé sin copas que dejaba al descubiertos los pechos grandes y redondos cuyos pezones se encontraban erectos. Y este hermoso conjunto lo completaba una tanga de cuero que apenas cubría su sexo.

-te has portado muy mal roncamente.

Ella como era de esperar no dijo nada como era de esperar. Solo miraba al suelo arrodilla delante de mí.

Sujete la fusta que tenía en mi mano. Ella sin decir nada se inclino hacia delante dejando su trasero expuesto.

René estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la fusta estallo en su trasero, pero como sabia que haría, se contuvo y solo gimió. Ella beso mis zapatos, sus pechos chocaban con la fría madera del suelo.

-te encuentras ansiosas de esta polla zorra mire fijamente -.

-este culo siempre quiere servirle mi amo -.

Había hablado…

Ella dejo de hablar al instante, sabía que lo tenia prohibido.

-esta perra le suplica a su amo que le conceda el honor de servir a su polla mientras el amo decide qué hacer con ella.

Una sonrisa torcida nació en mis labios, ella no dijo nada más.

-¿te haría feliz perra?-.

-no hay nada que le haría más feliz a esta perra que servir a su amo y dueño absoluto.

-permiso concedido -.

Ella no hablo más. No perdió el tiempo, no se molesto en desabrochar el albornoz que tenia puesto. La mire fijamente.

Introdujo su cabeza dentro de el, la alzo hasta llegar a mi polla que estaba dura. Al sentir sus labio gruñí roncamente.

Desabroche el albornoz quitándomelo.

Ella alzo su cuello y se introdujo mi miembro que dominada totalmente en su boca, hasta la garganta. Siguió demostrando con sus labios y su lengua el deseo que sentía de seguir sirviéndome. Sentía como su lengua trazaba círculos sobre mi glande mientras sus labios ascendían y descendía.

Levante la fusta descargándola sobre su espalda, su trasero mientras seguía ella con mi miembro en su boca.

Sujete su cabello con unas de mis manos aumentando el ritmo de la mamada que estaba haciendo. Empuje su cabeza haciendo que mi polla se introdujera completamente en su boca comenzando a menearme contra ella.

La fusta que sujetaba una de mis manos estallo con fuerza y furia contra su trasero dos veces. El pircing que tenía en el glande golpeaba contra su paladar.

René tenía sus manos en su espalda, tal y como le había enseño. Le había dado permiso devorarme la polla pero no de tocarme.

-haz que me corra zorra, y mejor que me guste o si no, te juro que no olvidaras el castigo -.

(Isabella Pov)

Desde mi cumpleaños no había vuelto hablar con mi padre.

Comía, en mi habitación, y hablaba con mi madre, a mi hermano apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Era estúpido y absurdo esto.

A donde caminaba, estaba Dominic a mi lado, y hace días que no iba al colegio. Extrañaba a mis compañeras.

Pero por suerte Jessica, me había llamado, teníamos un trabajo que hacer e iríamos a su casa.

Y aquí estábamos.

Dominic estaba en un bar que había enfrente tomando una copa.

Yo subí junto a Jessica hasta su casa.

Ella vivía sola con su madre, su padre había muerto años atrás.

-mi madre no debe estar me dijo.

Introdujo la llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta entrando hacia el apartamento. Entre detrás de ella.

-¡JESSICA! su madre que estaba arrodilla frente a un hombre.

"_reverendo…"-._

No dije nada, solo me gire y Salí de allí corriendo. Salí de aquel edificio y sin saber si mi hermano me seguía o alguien me seguía, me fui corriendo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

DAS ASCO

(Pov Reverendo)

"_Mierda... mierda... joder... ¿era ella?_"-.

Ande por las escaleras a grandes zancadas subiéndolas. Una vez arriba en la habitación de René me puse de nuevo la ropa y bajé.

No me fijé demasiado en al escena que había, René lloraba y su hija le gritaba llamándola puta, verdaderamente eso era.

Sin abrochar mi pantalón fui corriendo literalmente por la calle, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta del edificio hasta salir a la calle.

El corazón me agolpaba en el pecho y no sabía ni porque tenía que buscar a esta cría y saber exactamente que había visto.

-Reverendo- la voz de Dominic Casannova y ese olor a tabaco habano hizo que me girase sobre mis talones- ¿Como usted por aquí?-.

-Estaba en una reunión-.

-Si...-.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-.

-Estaba esperando a mi hermana, está arriba con una amiga-.

"_No, ya no está_"-.

-Entiendo-.

-Suerte Reverendo-.

-Igualmente...- dije por lo bajo-.

¿Donde coño estaba esta niña...?.

Fui andando por la calle aparentando normalidad al final la vi cruzar la carretera sin mirar.

"_Idiota_"-.

Fui tras ella hasta que pude alcanzarla, la cogí del brazo e hice que me mirase.

-SUELTAME-.

-No chilles-.

-SUELTAME ¿NO SABES QUIEN SOY?-.

Que me jodan si no lo sabía, y justo en este momento ella me miraba como lo hacía su padre, como un intruso al que había que eliminar, en ese momento, su furia brillaba como la de un verdadero Casannova.

La solté.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu puta vida-.

No dije nada, endurecí mi mandíbula e intenté aguantarme las palabras que querían salir disparadas de mi boca, no era el momento, esta niña podía joderme la vida y lo sabía, como si tuviese un puto cartel luminoso frente a mí que pusiese algo como "PELIGRO" en letras rojas, pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarla y estaba jodido porque ella me había visto en modo Dom con la madre de su amiga.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho?- dijo ella totalmente seria-.

Cuadró sus hombros como lo haría el propio Duque Casannova, preparada para aguantar que un jodido tráiler se le cállese encima.

-Follar- dije sin más-.

"_Malas palabras para usar con una virgen"-._

-No, eso era de todo menos follar, si le pasa algo a Jessica por tu culpa tienes mi palabra de que hago que tu vida sea un puto estercolero, tendrás que mendigar por un trozo de pan, haré que todo el peso de mi familia te hunda la cabeza en la mierda ¿me he expresado con claridad?-.

_"Cierra la puta boca... cierra la puta boca... sabes que puede hacerlo cierra la puta boca..."-_

Se giró y se fue por el final de la calle...

_"Casannovas 1... Reverendo 0"-._

(Pov Isabella)

El simple hecho de pensar que ese hombre me había podido llegar a gustar me repulsaba, tenía ganas de vomitar por haberlo imaginado tan cerca de mi sentía asco, verdadero asco por el reverendo y si dios era justo y confiaba en que lo fuese, no lo volvería a ver en mi vida.

Volví al bar donde estaba mi hermano.

-Ya todo está listo- le dije-.

-¿Está bien?-.

-Si- dije y me giré- llévame a casa-.

Entramos en el coche y por un momento pude escuchar los gritos desde la casa de Jessica, los llantos y lloros de la zorra de su madre.

Esto era inconcebible, eso era lo que quería este hombre desde el principio quería follarme como lo estaba haciendo con la madre de Jessica, de esa manera sucia y ruin, de esa manera tan patética y miserable, quería humillarme pero no lo lograría, jamás. Ningún hombre me podrá someter de esa manera.

No pude aguantar más.

-Para el coche-.

-¿Qué?- dijo Dominic-.

-Para el puto coche-.

Paró en la cuneta de la carretera, abrí la puerta y vomité hasta mi primera papilla.

-Ey... ¿me vas a decir de una vez que te pasa?-.

-Me ha sentado mal la comida-.

-Y una mierda-.

-Estoy bien, joder... estoy bien llévame a casa-.

-Si te encuentras mal no podrás asistir a la fiesta de mañana-.

-¿Mañana?-.

-Hay una fiesta de mascaras en la Casa Casannova, con motivo del carnaval-.

Oh... joder... debía aparentar normalidad.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

LA FIESTA DE MASCARAS

(Reverendo Pov)

Frote las yemas de mis dedos en mis ojos mientras reclinaba mi espalda en aquel sofá de cuero en donde estaba.

Las risas de Henry no paraban.

A esa mujer dentro de nada le daría un ataque.

-puedes dejar de reírte entre dientes.

Lo último que me faltaba era enfadarme y pelear con esa mujer.

-ya, ya entre risas.

-no te he llamado para que te risas de mi.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Te fuiste medio desnudo a buscar a esa Isabella! -.

Suspire.

Mejor era dejarla reír.

-cuando acabes de reír, me avisas -.

-ya, ya. No me rio mas -.

La mire y hacia un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

-necesito tu ayuda -.

-no -.

-hen…

-no tendré problemas con mi hermano por ti -.

-somos amigos, y en verdad necesito tu ayuda Casannova.

Ahora si. Dejo de reírse y se sento en el sofá de aquel despacho que estaba frente a mi escritorio. Me miro fijamente.

Como miraba duque.

Como miraba Isabella.

"Isabella…."

-¿Qué quieres? -.

-necesito hablar con ella -.

-¿para que? -.

-asuntos privados -.

Suspiro y comenzó a fumar.

-mañana hay una fiesta de mascaras, vendré a buscarte, te hare entrar y te dejare allí.

-¿no te quedas en la fabulosa fiesta? -.

-tengo trabajo -.

-¿Cómo harás para que pueda entrar? -.

-primero su majestad debe usar una máscara, segundo entraremos en mi coche y tu vendrás conmigo. Una vez dentro tendrás que arreglártelas solos.

-lo hare -.

-supuse que dirías eso sonriendo.

-una cosa más -.

-¿mas? sus cejas costara riendo.

Y sabía que era verdad.

-debo hablar a solas con ella, ¿Dónde…? -.

-en el sótano, al final del pasillo hay una puerta que baja al sub suelo de la casa, te conseguiré una copia de las llaves. Allí podrás hablar bien, porque nadie va nunca allí.

-te lo pagare -.

-tenlo por seguro comenzó a reír de nuevo.

(Isabella Pov)

Respire hondo una vez mas.

Intente no pensar en lo que había visto ayer.

"_aleja los pensamientos" -._

Lo intentaba pero no podía.

Solo quería una cosa, y follarme no lo tendría.

Claro que no.

Yo. No era como esas putas.

Era Isabella Casannova y como tal, ese hombre me trataría. Fin de la historia.

Me senté en el sofá del salón de fiesta, todo estaba decorado y todos con nuestras mascaras.

No reconocía a nadie.

Todos los hombres vestían igual.

Estaba bastante ida, y tenia que pensar una buena excusa para darle a mi madre sobre mi estado de ánimo.

Ate quiso hablar conmigo, pero por suerte había llegado su hija llevándosela, me había salvado.

Enderece mi espalda al sentir un cuchillo, o navaja, no sabía lo que era. En mi cintura mientras un hombre me abrazaba.

Lo mire discretamente.

No podía ver quien era por su máscara.

-levántate sin escándalos -.

Su voz…

Era el.

-reverendo .

-hazlo…-.

Que podría hacer… si gritaba, ese tipo me mataría, me levante sintiendo como el sujetaba mi brazo.

Busque a alguien conocido con la mirada. Pero no había nadie.

Fuimos a la cocina, y de allí al sótano, los sirvientes estaban en sus tareas que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Bajamos al sótano había bajado. Lo teníamos prohibido las mujeres -. Todo era blanco, el suelo y las puertas. Caminamos hasta el final y giramos a la derecha.

Con una llave el abrió una vieja puerta de madera pintada de blanco e hiso que entrara.

"oh Dios… me matara"-.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

PRIMERA VEZ

(Pov Reverendo)

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, no tampoco como saldría de esto en lo que me estaba metiendo pero una cosa sí que tenía clara.

Esta noche le dejaría muy claro a esta niña que yo era "el reverendo" y que nadie había nacido para hacerme sentir inferior.

¿Qué demonios se estaba creyendo?.

Al entrar todo estaba en penumbra... hizo que me preguntase cuando había sido la última vez que alguien entraba en esta sala.

-Siéntate- le dije con tono autoritario-.

-Mi padre te...-.

Antes de que siguiese hablando le di una guantada en la boca.

-Sh!-.

_"A lo mejor te has pasado..."-._

Esto tenía que ser rápido, no me daría mucho tiempo a más.

Desagarré ese vestido, su máscara era bonita así que se la dejé puesta.

Sexo anónimo aun que sabíamos perfectamente quien éramos... o a lo mejor no, tampoco tenía la certeza de que era yo, era la coartada perfecta.

Desgarré sus bragas rosas, tiempo sin ver unas bragas así, tan de cría... el encaje era más apropiado para una mujer o el cuero.

La puse contra la puerta y todo fue rápido fluido.

Bajé mi pantalón y mi boxer, la primera embestida fue brutal, tanto que ella gritó... glorioso, una virgen toda para mí.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones aún que el lugar no era el apropiado, me retrotrajo a mi niñez... a ese hijo de puta que se divertía conmigo hasta que lo maté.

Cada vez que lo pensaba mi cuerpo se aceleraba iba cada vez más rápido y fuerte tanto que llegué a pensar que la mataría.

Cuando mi liberación golpeó en lo alto de mi polla hizo que todos mis músculos se tensasen y un gruñido gutural resonase sobre esas cuatro paredes, de ella escuchaba jadeos, llantos, me estaba arañando lo sentí justo antes de correrme en su interior.

_"Suerte que llevas condón"-._

Algo goteaba en el suelo, lágrimas... oh joder que has echo... oh mierda.

_"Es la hija de Duque... qué coño has echo... sal de aquí SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, SAL DE AQUÍ"-._

La dejé en la superficie polvorosa del suelo y me subí los pantalones.

_"Sangre... joder era sangre..."-._

Abrí la puerta y salí de allí tropezándome con la gente al subir las escaleras nadie dijo nada... nadie se dio cuenta de que había estado allí y por la cuenta que me traía... nadie debía saberlo.

(Pov Henry)

Llamé a la puerta pasadas tres horas.

-Reverendo... ¿todo va bien?-.

Gimoteos...

-Vestiros parejita la fiesta está por acabar-.

Llanto...

-Dios Rev que mierda has hecho-.

Abrí la puerta pero él no estaba, Isabella yacía en el suelo sin ropa.

Mataría a este tío... lo juro, lo mataría... lo haría, mataría al Reverendo.

Yo los dejé para hablar, no para esta mierda.

-No se lo digas a nadie-.

Entre las piernas de Isabella había sangre, mierda, tan rudo había sido con ella...

La levanté del suelo como pude y le puse mi chaqueta. La saqué de allí por la puerta trasera, necesitaba a alguien de confianza...

-Havers- le llamé en la cocina-.

-Si señorita Henry-.

-Manda un médico a mi apartamento en el centro de la ciudad para ya, no menciones esto con nadie, si alguien te pregunta dónde está Isabella di que se vino a dormir a mi casa, que estamos allí y que llamen cuando quieran-.

-Bien-.

Este mayordomo era una bendición... mierda, mierda...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

PROBLEMAS

(Reverendo Pov)

Bien… debía pensar en cómo arreglar lo que había hecho.

"mierda…. No sabía cómo arreglarlo"-.

-Por que no hay manera de arreglarlo imbécil .

Daba vueltas en el club.

Estaba vacío.

Solo unas pocas personas que trabajaban allí.

"no debiste hacerlo…."-.

Claro que no. Claro que no.

Y de la nada la puerta del club se abrió. Por ella apareció una sobra.

Henry apareció con cara de maniática con una escopeta.

"_mierda…"-._

-hen….-.

No pude hablar que ella disparo hacia mí. El disparo impacto en el suelo en mi derecha. O le había errado, o lo había hecho a posta.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo se acerco hacia mí.

Mis hombres rápidamente fueron hacia ella.

-no -. Ordene.

-pero señ demetri.

-no se metan -.

Ellos no muy seguros asintieron.

-eres un hijo de puta -.

-hen.. ¿Cómo esta? -.

No contesto, solo me dio un puñetazo en el rostro que hiso que escupiera sangre.

"_mierda… ¿Cómo una mujer tan menuda pegaba tan fuerte?"_

-eres un hijo de puta! ¡SOLO TE DEJE PARA HABLAR! ¡PARA HABLAR!

-no sabía lo que hacía, no era yo -.

Y sentí tu pie en mi entre pierna que hiso que me doblase. Me había agarrado desprevenido. Pero no me dio tiempo a nada.

De nuevo su puño en mi rostro. Me había partido el labio.

Sujeto mi cabello con mi mano haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra el suelo. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro… y perdí la cuenta… todo se había vuelto negro.

(Henry pov)

No lo habita matado.

El desgraciado no tendría esa suerte. Pero lo pagaría, nadie jugaba con un casannova. NADIE.

Lo deje inconciente en el suelo de aquel puto club mientras salía.

Y ahora estaba aquí. En el despacho de mi hermano.

Duque y V me miraban a que hablase. Pero como…

"un idiota se follo a tu hija"-.

No… esas no eran las palabras.

Bueno, por suerte Isabella estaba bien, y estaría mejor. Eso había dicho el médico, algo que era bueno.

-pequeña… duque -. Me preocupas. ¿de quién es esa sangre? -.

Mire mis manos por un instante.

-he…

-henry casannova nerviosa, eso no se ve todos los días -.V dijo riéndose.

Mire a duque.

-duque….-.

-si…

-el reverendo se follo anoche a Isabella en el sótano -.

Hable tan rápido que no se si el entendió algo porque solo me miraba con esa mirada suya…

V se volvió serio y fue el quien hablo.

-¿Qué? -.

-anoche, me dijo que solo quería hablar y cuando los fui a buscar Isabella estaba… í mi lengua.

-termina de hablar -.V hablo entre dientes.

-estaba en el suelo con sangre, el fue muy bruto, el médico dijo que estará bien.

-¿Dónde está? -.

-en mi apartamento -.

Duque se levanto serio. Con V lo miramos. El no dijo nada, solo salió del despacho.

"bien… el reverendo es hombre muerto oficialmente"-.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

MAS PROBLEMAS

(Pov Duque)

-Ey...- dijo Henry detrás de mí-.

Me giré y abrí la palma de mi mano girándole la cara de una bofetada.

-¡Duque!- dijo V-.

-¿Quien le dejó entrar Henry?- siseé casi con un puto animal, en ese momento era mejor tenerme lejos-.

-Los dejé para hablar...- dijo en voz baja-.

-¿HE AUTORIZADO YO ESO?-.

-No...- dijo de nuevo-.

-JAMÁS VUELVAS A CUESTIONAR MI AUTORIDAD, ¡NUNCA!, según las normas de la familia ahora mismo puedo matarte-.

V negó con la cabeza.

-Vuelve a meterte donde no te llaman, vuelve a jugar a la celestina en mi casa y ordenaré que maten a tu hijo-.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- la voz de Dominic-.

-Prepara el coche y reúne a todos los hombres de esta familia, salimos de caza-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-El reverendo ha violado a tu hermana-.

(Pov Reverendo)

Estaba en mi casa, bebiendo, ordené a todos mis hombres que se marchasen... los Casannova sabrían la noticia y no quería testigos de lo que me harían, sabía perfectamente que vendrían a por mí no me negaría.

Escuché pasos, subir las escaleras. Eran ellos.

Aparté mi botella de vodka, estaba borracho, mejor así.

Cuando todos subieron me rodearon, uniformados de negro entre ellos pude distinguir a Duque, a su hijo, a Kevin y Darío los hijos de Troy,

Blad a la derecha del tatuado, V y su hijo, Jackson y su hijo...

Todos habían venido a por mí.

-¿Algo que decir?- dijo Duque tomando asiento y todos le siguieron tomando asiento donde les pillaba-.

-No-.

-Ahora mismo me dejas dos opciones... muy pegadas-.

-¿Cuáles?- bebí-.

-O te mato... de una manera lenta hasta que supliques por tu vida, o te casas con mi hija y yo me aseguraré de que JAMÁS vuelvas a forzarla de ninguna manera-.

-¿Se lo has dicho a ella?-.

-¿Ahora te preocupa lo que opine?- dijo V-.

El moreno corpulento estaba justo detrás de mí jugando con una bonita daga que bien podría servir para colgar cuadros gigantes.

-Escoge bien tus palabras, pueden ser las últimas- ese fue Jackson-.

-Me casaré, restauraré su honor-.

-¿Honor?, un muerto de hambre como tú, no puede dar honor, jamás, nunca. No eres aristócrata, no eres digno de ella- dijo Duque- pero no me dejas opción-.

-Recoge tus cosas- dijo el hijo de Duque- te mudas a nuestra casa-.

(Pov V)

Esto no pintaba bien, nunca, Duque había levantado la mano a Henry antes era preferible volarse la cabeza con una escopeta.

De hecho Henry no participó en la visita al reverendo.

Cuando llegamos a casa. Havers sin esmerarse demasiado le enseñó el lugar que le correspondía en la casa, una habitación.

Cuando entramos al salón, la pequeña estaba junto a todas las mujeres al lado de Isabella, su expresión había cambiado, todos sabíamos que ya no era una niña, ni se comportaría como tal.

-Tu marido está arriba- dijo Duque-.

Ella asintió y se levantó elegante. Le dio un abrazo a su padre y se marchó.

Mi hermano estaba roto, y si algo lo mantenía sólido era la responsabilidad que tenía con la familia.

Aquella noche nadie cenó en el gran salón, nadie quiso hacer nada especial.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Aquella noche era de luto.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

CONFLICTOS

(Duque Pov)

Ese desgraciado… ahora tendría que casarse con mi pequeña, tendría que ser su marido aunque no quisiera.

Respire hondo.

Estábamos todos los hombres en el salón reunidos.

Tendríamos que decidir de qué trabajos se ocuparían el reverendo.

El más bajo y humillante de todos seguramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zafrina? -.

V le hablo a su hija, pero esta lo ignoro y se sento sobre las piernas de su marido.

-he venido a estar con mi marido contesto.

-es una reunión de hom…-.V dejo sus palabras perdidas en el aire. Era inútil hablar con Zafrina. Y él lo sabia mejor que nadie.

-¿al final que has decidido duque? -. Mi sobrino Vladimir me miro, como todos.

Iba a estar a punto de hablar de hablar cuando el hablo de nuevo.

-¿sabes que creo? -.

Lo mire.

"¿y ahora que?"

-que estas siendo injusto con el reverendo -.

-hijo cállate -.

-no le digas que hacer a mi hermano V -.

Suspire escuchando a Zafrina.

-¿Por qué lo dices Vladimir? -.

-por como estas actuando -.

-ese desgraciado a viol…

-no la ha violado, el medico lo ha confirmado. Y aunque sea de esa manera duque no estas actuando con justicia.

-¿me estas cuestionando? -.

-sí, te cuestiono. Cuando Troy violo a Aitana, es esta misma casa no hiciste nada. Mucho menos cuando se la llevo a su casa.

-ella es era y es mía quejo troy.

-como sea -. Vladimir siguió hablando -. No hiciste nada, troy era un don nadie, solo un hacker, y en cambio que hiciste, como dije antes nada. Solo dejaste que se casaran. ¿y que has hecho cuando Kevin violo a Mell? Tampoco nada, solo trajiste a esa niña a esta casa cuando se había embarazado. Como vez duque, no actúas con justicia dio media vuelta y camino fuera del salón -. Como tampoco es justo que descargue tu ira con tu hermana, ¿sabes a quien te parece? miro -. A tu padre.

(Zafrina Pov)

Los discursos de mi hermano siempre eran interesantes, menos mal que me fui. Esa chiquilla solo estaba herida en su orgullo propio, ya se le parecía.

Pero esto era más divertido.

La cara de troy una mueca -. El tenía razón, no habíamos hecho nada.

Kevin suspiro y se fue del salón.

Vladimir miro por un largo tiempo a duque, y se fue.

-me iré a la universidad de Paris -.y dicho eso desapareció del salón.

Sujete la mano de Jack y me alce, el hiso lo mismo mirándome.

-nos iremos en mi oído.

Asentí.

-mi hermano tiene razón duque dije mientras lo miraba -. No eres justo con el reverendo, ahora mismo mi hija debía estar casada con otro y no con…. Troy…

-nosotros también nos iremos, a Rusia con mi primo dijo Jackson. A él también le había tocado lo que había dicho Vladimir.

-tú no puedes irte rapuncel -.

-yo puedo hacer lo que quiera V, conmigo y mi familia, no soy un puto empleado tuyo al que le das órdenes -.

-ven Jack… busquemos a Natthan para irnos -.

Mejor nos iríamos o nosotros nos terminaríamos peleando.

(V Pov)

-¿Qué harás? -.

Nos encontrábamos solos en el despacho de duque. Todos se habían retirado del salón. Mi hijo y su manía de hablar cuando no era apropiado.

-duque…-.

Y duque ya me preocupada, no hablaba. Y Henry no aparecía.

Todo estaba jodidamente mal.

-henry se casara -.

-¿eh? -.

De todo lo que espere que dijera, eso era lo último.

-que nuestra hermana se casara, ya me canse de sus amigos.

-duque… te estas precipitando, ¿Aparte con quien la casaras? La pequeña…

-con Blasco Winchester -.

Casi me ahogo con el whisky que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué?-.

-lo que has escuchando -.

-¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE? ESE HOMBRE PUEDE MATARLA…

-Ya está decidido -.

-¿y qué piensas hacer con el reverendo? -.

-que mi hija decida, ellos dos se casaran también, mañana mismo si es posible -.

Hanvers entro en el despacho y camino hacia duque -.

-¿has localizado a mi hermana?-.

-no señor -. Le contesto el mayordomo.

-¿Cómo? -.

-la señorita Henry, ha desaparecido. Ya no está en el país -.

"_mierda…" -._

-también el señor Blasco Winchester ha llamado, dijo que no podría venir por ahora -.

(Jackson Pov)

-PRIMOOOOOO -.

Blasco levanto la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo en su despacho, en este tétrico lugar.

-¿Jackson? ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

El sabía tan bien como yo, que este viejo castillo no era unos de mis lugares favoritos -.

-he venido a visitarte adorable y buen Blasco -.

Los dos nos comenzamos a reír -.

-he venido con Zafrina, y mi hijo, ellos están recorriendo la casa -.

-que grata sorpresa primo, esta misma noche viajaría a Roma -.

-¿y eso? -.

Me lance en el sofá de cuero de aquel despacho mirando al techo como hacia cuando era un niño.

-ha dicho que deseaba hablarme personalmente, ¿tú sabes algo? -.

-lo único que se, que duque no está bien -.

-explícate -.

-un pervertido, le robo la virginidad a su hija, ya sabes -.

-entiendo -.

- no viajes primo ahora, deja a ese hombre aclarar sus ideas -.

El dejo el periódico en la mesa y me miro fijamente.

-¿esta noche caza? -.

-esta noche caza dije sonriendo.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN

(Pov Dominic)

Me senté en el pasillo de paredes color crema y de enormes alfombras mullidas o rojas, impolutas gracias a la acción de Havers que dirigía a los criados y que nadie como él sabía de sobra como dirigir esta casa.

Me senté y esperé a que pasasen los minutos.

Esto de ser el guardia personal de mi hermana, no me molestaba pero era cansado. Me servía una copa de esa botella _Jack Daniels_ de etiqueta negra y la bebí sin más.

Estaba bastante concentrado en los sonidos que salían de esa habitación pero tampoco quería estar demasiado concentrado, ya sabes tío al escuchar esa mierda que se supone que hacen los enamorados en la cama... y digo enamorados porque en otros casos el sexo simple y llano sería más apropiado.

-Ey- el hijo de mi primo Blad, Máximo me miraba-.

-Ey- respondí lo mismo-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Estaba bastante... ya sabes, preocupado por esto de mi hermana-.

-Sí, ese reverendo es un jodido pederasta-.

-Digamos que ha seguido la escuela de tu padre-.

El chico se calló y se sentó a mi lado.

-Si tienes un jodido mal día, sacude tu culo de aquí y lárgate-.

-No quiero irme de mi casa-.

-Wow, ya hablas como duque-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Sí, lo afirmo más bien-.

-es una putada-.

-Una enorme putada...-.

-Si ese hombre...-.

-Si le hace algo a tu hermana no serás el único que vaya tras su cabeza estamos todos aquí, preparados y listos para asaltarlo-.

-Si... gracias-.

-Para eso estamos-.

Me quitó la copa y dio un trago del contenido topacio dulce y amargo.

(Pov Reverendo)

Me había dado una ducha y al salir, justo al poner mis pies sobre el suelo de mármol negro con vetas blancas ella estaba en la habitación.

No dije nada. Me sequé el pelo y quité la toalla que cubría mi polla ahora algo tiesa e hinchada.

Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.

_"Como si no la hubieses visto..."-._

Bueno técnicamente no la había visto, estaba demasiado oscuro como para verlo.

-¿Vas a compartir cama conmigo?- mi voz salió de mi garganta más ronca

de lo que en realidad quise y tuve que contener todas las ganas de saltar sobre ella y ponerla a cuatro patas sobre la cama que más bien podía pasar por estadio de

futbol-.

-Nos vamos a casar-.

Asentí sin querer que mi voz sonase amenazante y que ella se tuviese que ir asustada.

Tenía ganas de decirle "_Siento haberte follado sin consentimiento"_ pero sonaba jodidamente mal.

-Si-

Contesté finalmente viendo que ella no quería hablar-.

-Siento tanto...-.

-Ahórrate eso- dijo altiva, como ella era, de nuevo cuadró sus hombros-.

La espesa melena negra se dejó caer sobre ambos lados de su rostro cubriendo la superficie cremosa de su piel, hizo que sus ojos se disparasen a mí y tuve que mirarla, oh, santo infierno así tenía que ser.

Me cubrí con el boxer pero eso no ayudó, mi erección casi se sacudió al ver esa imagen.

-Ten por seguro que te voy a devolver toda la mierda que me has hecho, y voy

a ir sin prisas a por ti-.

-¿Que me vas a hacer?-.

_"Reverendo... tenemos un problema..."-._

El hecho de tener a una mujer altiva como ella sometida, era muy excitante pero las palabras de su padre resonaron en mi cabeza... sabía que no podía forzarla, al menos no hasta que las cosas se calmasen y no quería tampoco forzarla otra vez, me había pasado, reconozco mis errores.

-Estaremos casados, dormiremos en la misma cama pero no quiero que me toques puedes buscarte a todas las putas que quieras, eres libre de acostarte con quien te dé la gana, yo haré lo mismo-.

Un sonido gutural se filtro entre mis dientes.

_"Vamos hombre se razonable..."-._

-Eso es todo-.

Y dicho eso se desnudó bajo mi mirada y se metió en la cama.

-Mi hermano está en la puerta, si me tocas, gritaré-.

_"Yyyyyyyyyyy no queremos al joven Dominic practicando cortes de carnecero con tu hermoso culo ¿verdad Reverendo?"-._

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y me metí desnudo en la cama, sin tocarla como había dicho... al principio jugaríamos con sus reglas y después dios dirá.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

CASAMIENTO

(Isabella Pov)

Y el casamiento fue una … mierda.

El puto sacerdote decía palabras bonitas que todos sabían que eran mentiras, y yo debía aguantarme de no salir corriendo.

Yo no quería un casamiento de esta manera, me imaginaba otra cosa.

Sin mencionar que todos los invitados murmuraban.

Seguro pensarían que estaba embaraza… si no ¿Por qué tanto apuro en casarme? -.

Y tal vez lo estaba.

No. No. No.

Eso no podía ser, un niño por ahora no.

El seria mi marido para siempre, y le había dejado las cosas muy claras. Yo haría mi vida y el haría la suya.

No había más que decir.

Y en mi casa con mi hermano y mi padre vigilando a este hombre no podía hacer nada.

Lo mire mientras estaba sentada en el sofá del salón principal y los invitados hablaban entre sí. Debía admitir algo.

Era atractivo.

"_y te gusta"-._

Vestía con un traje negro para la ocasión con aquel bastón con mango de oro que le había visto la noche que lo conocí. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinando hacia atrás…

Suspire.

Hablaba por teléfono, caminando de un lado a otro.

Me preguntaba de qué estaría hablando.

"_no te importa" -._

Y era cierto, no me importaba lo que hiciera con su vida. Yo me concentraría en la mía.

Me levante del sofá. Camine hacia las escaleras subiendo las mismas.

Quería salir de esa espantosa fiesta y quitarme este vestido.

Lo quemaría.

Ya lo había decidió.

Entre en mi habitación, y camine hacia el baño pero sentí como abrían y cerraban la puerta. Me gire.

Ahí estaba el.

-juntas tus cosas voz sonó terriblemente ronca y sexy…

-¿Cómo? -.

-juntas tus cosas -.

Camino hacia mí.

-no me des órdenes -.

-niña junta tus cosas, nos iremos -.

-no…

-si -.

-n…

-ahorra tus palabras, te irás conmigo. Eres mi mujer.

-soy tu mujer por obligación ¡YO NO QUERIA CASARME CONTIGO! -.

-hubieses dicho que lo no él lo más tranquilo -.

Lo mire con odio.

-pero dijiste que si, y ahora eres mi mujer. Nos iremos a mi casa, te guste o no -.

-mi padre jam…

-tu padre no puede hacer nada Isabella, ahora eres mi mujer y nos iremos junto con tus cosas o sin tus cosas.

(Reverendo Pov)

"_Revendo te has ganado oficialmente el odio de todos los Casannova"-._

Me sentía alagado.

Salí de esa habitación dejándola con su rabieta, luego que se calmara ella bajaría y se iría conmigo aunque no quisiera.

Y al bajar las escaleras me encontré con duque… nuevamente.

-no puedes llevarte a mi hija -.

-puedo, y es lo que hare conteste de la misma manera que él me estaba hablando.

No era su puto empleado a quien pudiera mandar.

-tu...-.

-yo soy el esposo de tu hija te guste o no -.

Su hermano V puso una mano en su hombre intentando calmarlo.

-todavía va al instituto…-.

-no debes preocuparte por su educación, me encargare que siga yendo -.

-duque cálmate dijo su hermano.

-iré a verla todos los días y si le haces algo…-.

Y camine hacia la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Pasaba de escuchar sus amenazas.

(Verio Pov)

Miraba fijamente por la ventana de la habitación de mis padres. Cuya ventana daba justo a la entrada principal de la casa Casannova. Donde vivía desde tenia uso de razón.

Mientras fumaba mi cigarrillo, exhalaba el humo por la nariz miraba la escena que tenía antes mis ojos.

Mi pequeña prima Isabella se iba junto a su marido. Mi tío duque én tío de mi padre Blad -. No estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo sabía bien. Ahora ella estaba casada.

Por el mismo reflejo de la ventana podía ver a mi madre junto a mi hermano menor Máximo jugando a las cartas. La estaba dejando ganar, como hacíamos siempre. Ella era una niña, y mi padre había ordenado que no quería verla triste nunca.

Y nosotros hacíamos todo, para que ella, no lo estuviera.

Concentrándome de nuevo en lo que estaba ocurriendo en la entrada de nuestra casa pude ver a mi padre que se detuvo a la derecha de duque, y V a su izquierda mientras hablaban con ese tipejo.

Ya sabía lo que le estaban diciendo. No era necesario estar allí para saberlo. Pero el tal reverendo solo se giro subiendo a su coche.

Mi padre y V sostuvieron a duque para evitar una pelea, que tarde o temprano ellos dos tendrían.

-hijo mi madre levantando sus ojos de la carta a jugar nosotros -.

-claro mamá, ahora iré conteste mirándola tras el cristal de la ventana.

Ella sonrió, volviendo a mirar hacia las cartas que tenía en su mano.

Mi padre le había ordenado que hoy no saliera de la habitación, no estuvo presente en la boda, ni en el "fiesta" que después se organizo. El decía que no era un evento para que los ojos de su niña vieran.

No lo contradije, el tenía razón.

Con Máximo vinimos luego de la ceremonia para hacerle compañía.

Deje ver por la ventana apagando el cigarrillo que estaba fumando en el cenicero de cristal que tenia a mi derecha sobre un mueble victoriano que se encontraba en esta habitación caminando hacia la cama, así podría jugar a las cartas con mi madre para dejarla ganar.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

NUEVO HOGAR

(Pov Isabella)

Genial... y ahora como demonios me libraría del Reverendo si tenía que vivir en su casa.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad aparcó su precioso coche negro con tapicería de cuero del mismo color en la puerta de un edificio señorial.

Al entrar subimos a un ascensor y el silencio era del tipo "_no hacen falta__palabras"._

Sabía de sobra lo que iba a ocurrir al abrirse ese ascensor, esperaba que se me lanzase encima y me hiciese lo que me había hecho en aquella sala sucia y polvorienta pero no hizo nada.

Encendió la luz.

Su apartamento no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, de tonos negros y blancos. Se podía ver toda la ciudad, no había paredes que cubrían del exterior todo eran cristales... con lo que me hizo dudar si la gente del edificio de enfrente o la de abajo podrían vernos y como si estuviese leyendo mi mente contestó.

-Nadie nos ve-.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Giré sobre mis talones para mirarle y se había quitado su camiseta y sus pantalones, se había metido en la cama haciendo que su pelo se enmarañase sobre su perfecta piel.

-¿donde dormiré yo?-.

-¿Oye puedes dejar esa mierda para otro momento?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eso de que estás herida-.

-Lo estoy-.

-Se que lo estás, y siento haberlo hecho ¿vale? ya me has dicho lo que quieres y lo voy a respetar, haremos lo que me has dicho... bajo tus normas, por primera vez en mi vida voy a dejar que alguien lleve el mando porque sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, ahora muévete y ven a la cama, no te voy a tocar-.

-No me fío de ti-.

-Soy tu marido_bambina_-.

Y tan cierto como eso.

Me quité la ropa y entré en la cama, era cómoda, las luces se apagaron cuando el dio una palmada.

Pero aún había luz, la de fuera, la de la ciudad, todo permanecía en silencio me pregunté si verdaderamente no me iba a tocar... y no lo hizo.

(Pov Reverendo)

Me quedé durante un tiempo mirando hacia el techo, ella se había dormido.

Tenía ganas de tocarla, joder desde que la había visualizado completamente desnuda no tenía otra cosa en la jodida cabeza, pero se suponía que era un caballero y se suponía también que haría que se tragase sus propias palabras, si quería ver que él tuviese sexo con otras, lo vería.

La obligaría a mirar pero por sus santos cojones no la tocaría no sería con ella...

Pero ese miedo que sentía se apoderó de mi... ¿y si me odiaba todavía más... y si al traer a otra le demostraba que no quería estar con ella?

Verdaderamente Isabella me gustaba, toda ella.

Me giré y la encaré perfectamente dormida sobre mi cama su cuerpo respirando acompasado y sin prisa...

Normalmente con las mujeres con las que había estado no era así, era de ese tipo de sexo sucio y salvaje que nadie quiere recordar cuando tiene a una mujer como Isabella cerca, ¿era un monstruo?

Si ¿Un pederasta?... no estaba seguro yo podría ser su padre y ella... era una cría de quince años.

Mañana... mañana sería otro día...


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

COMENZANDO CON LOS CELOS

(Isabella Pov)

Estaba sentada en la barra americana de la cocina mientras miraba la televisión. Lleve la cuchara con los cereales a mi boca y mastique despacio.

Una semana había pasado.

Una semana y el reverendo no me había tocado como él había dicho. Me había dejado tranquila. Cosa que me sorprendió.

Se iba a por tarde al club y volvía por la mañana directamente a dormir. Se levantaba, duchaba, se cambiaba y volvía a salir.

A veces no me daba cuenta que se había ido. No solía hablarle.

Mi padre venia todos los días. Mi madre venia con él, solía hablar con mi hermano todos días también. Ellos no dejaban de cuidarme.

Subí el volumen de televisión mientras la película estaba terminando.

Mi padre me había dicho que por dos semanas no iría al instituto, cosa que me alegro, no tenia cabeza para las clases.

Tenía unas pequeñas vacaciones… bueno era algo alegre… o eso creía.

Suspire.

Cada vez que intente hablarle al reverendo el solo me contestaba si o no, nada mas.

¿Estaría con otras mujeres cuando saldría? -.

¿estaría con la madre de Jessica? -.

Bueno, era lo mas seguro, y algo dentro de mi me molestaba. No entendía el que.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y se escucharon unas risas.

Por ella entro el Reverendo junto a mi tia Henry.

-hola Isabella… -.

Henry entro en el departamento mientras me saludaba.

"¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos?" -.

-¿Qué haces ustedes dos juntos? -.

"mierda…no debía decirlo"-.

Ellos dos se miraron, y Henry sonriendo, el reverendo me miro sin decir nada.

-ahora volveré -.

El camino hacia dentro del departamento.

Henry se cruzo de pierna mirándome fijamente. Ella miraba igual que mi padre.

Me baje de la barra americana mirándola de igual manera.

-¿te lo estas follando? -.

Ella rio elevando las cejas.

-¿eso te molestaría niña? -.

-responde -.

-deja de hablar como tu padre -.

-respóndeme de una vez -.

Pero el reverendo volvió al pequeño salón.

-¿ocurre algo? mirándonos a ambas -.

-no se levanto y se acerco hacia él.

El Reverendo le dio una carpeta, y ambos se abrazaron, ella le dijo algo en su oído que no pude distinguir y se separaron.

-igual me la pagaras dijo ella riéndose.

Los mire mordiendo mi lengua.

-adiós Isabella dijo ella, y se fue por donde vino.

Cuando cerró la puerta me acerque al reverendo mirándolo.

-¿Qué hacías con ella? ¿Qué era esa carpeta? ¿Por qué se abrazaron? ¿te la has follado? ¿Qué te ha dicho al oído? -.

El me miro serio.

-cuantas preguntas -.

-dimelo -.

El rio roncamente comenzando a fumar.

-estaba con ella porque ha venido a despedirse, esa carpeta es trabajo, nos abrazamos porque como te he dicho se vino a despedir. Se ira del país, no me la he follado, es mi amiga desde hace años -.

El no me dijo nada, solo me miro mientras fumaba.

Bufe y camine al baño encerrándome en el.

(Reverendo Pov)

"_tu cría esta celosa" -._

Las palabras que me había dicho Henry no dejaban de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Reí roncamente mientras la miraba.

Se había ido del piso, y había decidido seguirla. Se encontró con su amiga Jessica, y estaba ahora en un MCdonald's comiendo mientras hablaban animadamente.

La había dejado tranquila pero cada vez me costaba más, mucho más, la quería ahora mismo gimiendo debajo de mi.

Fruncí el ceño cuando un muchacho de acerco hacia ella, la tal Jessica los presento y este se sentó al lado de Isabella.

Lance la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y sin pensarlo entre en el lugar de comida rápidas, sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí.

Me senté en una mesa alejada de ellos sin que me pudieran ver.

Ese muchacho cada vez se acercaba más a mi _bambina._

Respire hondo, ese chico tenia las horas contadas.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

SALVADA

(Pov Isabella)

El joven Edward era bastante atento, todo el tiempo mirándome y diciendo cosas divertidas, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas que dicen lo hombres a veces para regalar el oído a alguna niña tonta, pero yo no era tan simple y básica como Jessica, aun que lo de simple y básica había cambiado. Había conseguido un curro limpiando casas por horas después del instituto y se había independizado.

No le había constado que estaba casada con el hombre que hizo que ella odiase a muerte a su madre por ensuciar la memoria de su padre.

Terminé de comer mi hamburguesa y nos fuimos de allí todo lo rápido que pudimos.

-Chicos ¿os apetece ir de botellón?- dijo Jessica- conozco a un chico que... bueno es muy guapo y tiene amigas muy guapas y podemos ir con ellos para beber un poco-.

-¿Donde están?-.

Edward tocó su pelo cobrizo, era guapo, debía de admitirlo pero en comparación con el reverendo... le faltaba mucho pero mucho.

Subimos al coche de Edward y nos llevó pasando por la ruidosa ciudad a una casa de campo alejada del mundo.

La música se escuchaba desde fuera, había parejas en los flancos de la puerta besándose, chico y chica, chica y chica, chico y chico... una bacanal en toda regla.

Nunca había podido asistir a este tipo de sitios y este era mi momento no me creí una mierda cuando me dijeron que mi tía y él no habían estado juntos, seamos sinceros, tanto ella como él se guiaban por el sexo.

-Ten- dijo Edward y me dio una copa de... bueno no supe bien de que-.

La bebí y sabía a coca-cola con algo... pero no le hice demasiado caso a ese algo, era mejor no preguntar.

(Pov Jessica)

Me senté al lado de Mike que miraba embobado a Isabella.

-¿Tu amiga está soltera?-.

-Si- dije-.

-¿Y crees que...?-.

-Es estrecha, vas a necesitar ayuda-.

Si algo no me gustaba de estar siempre con Isabella era que ella

senillamente se los llevaba a todos y estaba un poco harta y celosa de toda esa mierda.

Vi como Mike se sacó del bolsillo una pastilla blanca y pequeña.

Luego mientras Edward estaba distraído trayendo otras copas la deslizó con sutileza en el vaso de Isabella... en menos de diez minutos la tendría abierta de piernas donde el quisiera... así eran las cosas.

(Pov Reverendo)

Fume mi quinto cigarrillo dentro de mi coche y miré a aquella fiesta.

Adolescentes drogados, borrachos y excitados algo que no me gustaba demasiado para ella.

Pero bueno, si es lo que quería, me constaba que no estaba haciendo nada malo, hablaba con Edward lo podía ver por la ventana pero... luego se echó la mano a la cabeza y un chico rubio con cazadora de cuero la ayudó a salir, permanecí quieto y callado para poder escuchar lo que le decía.

-Espera, ven a mi coche tengo pastillas para el dolor de cabeza- le decía el tipo rubio-.

Ella le siguió... mierda, eran demeroles, estaba seguro.

Me bajé del coche y me acerqué a él, no me lo pensé. Saqué mi navaja y le di una punzada justo en el lado del corazón, seis cm de navaja en el lugar adecuado eran mortales.

El chico se desmoronó directamente.

Tomé en brazos a Isabella antes de que se desmayase y la subí al coche... mañana no se acordaría de nada...


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

HORA DE SEXO

(Reverendo Pov)

Estaba en la cocina bebiendo café. Acababa de hablar con Demetri, todo en el club estaba bien.

Esta noche me quedaría en casa.

Ella ayer… no había tenido un buen día.

"_ahora debes cuidarla" -._

Y si, lo haría aunque ella no quisiera. Mi móvil sonó, lo atendí rápidamente.

-tu duque al otro lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Otra vez el padre celoso no, no tenía ganas de aguantarlo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana? -.

Era eso.

-no lo sé -.

-mientes -.

-que no lo sé.

-¡que mientes! -.

-si quieres hablarme, no me grites. No sé dónde está tu hermana, no me lo ha dicho -.

-dime donde esta…

-que no lo sé duque, solo me ha dicho que se iba del país.

-si sabes algo dímelo -. Y colgó.

Negué levemente dejando el móvil sobre la barra americana. Ahora ese hombre también tenía problema con su hermana… bueno, ya lo solucionara.

Escuche la ducha… Isabella se había despertado.

Iría a ver como estaba.

(Isabella Pov)

…mierda que dolor de cabeza. Todo me daba vuelta.

¿Qué coño hacia en la cama? -.

¿y la fiesta? ¿y Jessica? -.

Respire hondo.

Como pude me levante… estaba desnuda.

Okey… no me acordaba de nada.

Camine hacia el baño y me metí en la ducha… no se escuchaba nada de nada. Creo que estaba sola.

"_como siempre" -._

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el agua caía sobre mí. Más tarde llamaría a Jessica, pero ahora solo pensaba en el reverendo.

Porque lo hacía. Ni yo misma lo sabía.

"_Reverendo" -._

No sé porque, no lo entendía, pero quería sentirlo… pero no, no podía, el se estaría follando a otra.

Isabella Casannova no era el segundo plato de nadie.

Acaricie mi vientre dejándolo cubierto de jabón cerrando mis ojos.

Deslice mi mano con mis ojos cerrando hacia el interior de mi muslo acariciándolo. La imaginen del reverendo se me vino a la cabeza, esos pircings… que tenia y se le marcaban cuando usaba alguna camisa… me moría de ganas de catarlos.

Acaricie mi clítoris sin saber bien lo que hacía, solo me deje llevar, arquee mi espalda gimiendo abriendo un poco mas mis piernas. Sentía mi sexo húmedo, con calor, introduje mi dedo en el jadeando sonoramente.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo? …. No me importaba, quería mas" -.

Introduje un poco mas mi dedo en mi sexo, retire el dedo abriendo más mis piernas, deseaba mucho al reverendo aquí… pero estaba sola.

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como el agua de la ducha caía sobre mí a la vez que introducía mi dedo en mi sexo gimiendo.

Empiezo a moverlo dentro y fuera mi dedo gimiendo sonoramente. Con mi otra mano sujeto unos de mis senos acariciando con mis dedos mi pezón imaginando que entre mis dedos tenía el pircing del reverendo.

Arqueo mi espalda bajo el agua de la ducha mientras me masturbo sintiendo como llego hasta el climax.

Abrí mis ojos retirando con cuidado el dedo de mi sexo y allí estaba el… El Reverendo, parado frente a la ducha.

"_que la tierra me trague… lo había visto todo" -. _


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

EN LA DUCHA

(Pov Reverendo)

Esto era lo que me faltaba por ver, que se masturbase en mi casa en mi propia casa y en mis narices. ¿Pero que quería, que esperaba?

Me había dejado muy claro todo.

Me quité la camisa y los pantalones. El boxer y los zapatos, entré con ella en la ducha, nadie dijo nada.

Me enjaboné completamente y la miré.

Miraba sus pies avergonzada... era divertido verla así.

Cuando me aclaré me acerqué hacia ella y dio pasos hacia atrás.

Escuché el sonido sordo de su espalda al golpear la mampara fija de cristal de la ducha. Levantó sus ojos hacia mí.

Posé mi mano al lado de su rostro sobre el cristal y sostuve mi miembro nadie decía nada.

La miré todo lo fijo que pude, quería que me viese, quería que formase parte de ello aún que no participase.

Mi mano se iba moviendo arriba a abajo por la longitud de mi miembro ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos al igual que yo a ella.

Mi erección cada vez se hacía más y más grande se hinchaba más.

Abrí mis labios y gruñí con un sonido ronco y gutural.

Sus ojos fueron a parar en mi polla así que sostuve con mucha más fuerza, sin delicadeza, esto sería así, rápido, claro y conciso.

Ella se relamió los labios, joder la imagen de ella de esa rosada lengua sobre lo que estaba cogiendo justo ahora hizo que me corriese como nunca lo había hecho, no sé cuando duró exactamente, sentía mi semen sobre mi glande, mi mano, el vientre de ella resbalando bajo el agua de la ducha directo al sumidero.

Cuando vino la calma y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron salí de la ducha no sin antes volverme a enjabonar.

(Pov Isabella)

Oh... dios mío que acababa de pasar.

Me sequé el pelo sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar... no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho en la ducha.

Su cara, los sonidos que escuché y finalmente eso saliendo de él, mojándole y mojándome a mí, no podía quitarme su olor del cuerpo, y olía bien, joder olía tan bien...

Salí envuelta en una esponjosa toalla de color azul oscuro. Él reverendo estaba cocinando... ¿sabía cocinar?

No recordaba la última vez que había comido, y fue algo que no me gustaba.

Me senté en la barra americana y no dije nada, le miré atentamente su espalda era ancha era perfecta, proporcionada y todos sus músculos eran bien definidos y marcados, tenía un tatuaje de una cruz justo debajo de la nuca entre sus omóplatos.

Una bonita cruz si señor, quizás eso explicaba lo de su nombre.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal grises de algodón y muy bajos, sabía perfectamente que debajo de esos pantalones no había nada.

-¿Que cocinas?-.

-Rosbif con patatas asadas-.

-¿También hay para mí?-.

-¿Quieres comer?-.

Asentí y esperé a que estuviese listo lo que estaba preparando y después

de tres cuartos de hora de silencio sirvió la comida.

Dios era delicioso, la carne se deshacía en la boca.

Puse los ojos en blanco...

-Está muy bueno-.

-Gracias- dijo apremiante mientras comía-.

-¿Me vas a ignorar por mucho tiempo?-.

-En el baño no te he ignorado-.

-No, no lo has hecho-.

-¿Te has asustado?- dijo mientras comía-.

Negué y le miré fijamente...

-La verdad es que me ha gustado-.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

SEXO EN LA COCINA

(Isabella Pov)

Lo mire duramente varios segundos.

No sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. Solo quería estar con él.

Me levante del taburete donde estaba sentada.

Me acerque hacia él.

Sujete el cabello del reverendo acercándolo hacia mi besándolo en los labios, de la misma manera que mis padre y mis tíos se besaban.

Pude sentir como el acaricio mi cabello sujetando el mismo mientras mordía mis labios. El beso era salvaje, tórrido.

El Reverendo me sujeto con su brazo de la cintura sin dejar de besarme. El me sentó sobre la barra americana arrancando lo que tenia puesto mientras me besaba intensamente.

Se alejo acercando su boca a mis senos, entre abrí mis labios respirando agitadamente por los mismos. Gemí sonoramente al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba sobre mis pezones. Lleve mis manos a su cabello.

Lo sujete con firmeza enterrando mis dedos en el acercándolo más a mis pechos. No sabía lo que hacía, solo me dejaba llevar cerrando mis ojos.

Me acerco hacia el borde de la barra sintiendo como abría mis piernas. Deslizo la palma de su mano por mi sexo, no pude evitarlo y jadee todo lo fuerte que pude.

Esto se sentía tan bien…

Abrí mis ojos al sentir como me penetro, no fue como la primera vez, esta vez diferente. Arquee mi espalda sin dejar de gemir, y jadear.

El reverendo sujeto mis cadera con sus manos acercándome hacia el completamente.

Las cosas que estaban sobre la barra americana fueron cayendo al suelo.

Los abrace por el cuello reclinando mi cabeza sin dejar de gritar sintiendo como él me embestía intensamente.

Sentía un calor dentro de mí y como había llegado hasta el climax, pero en ese momento el me beso en los labios intensamente.

Sujeto con fuerza mis caderas, sus dedos quedarían marcados en ella.

Embistió una vez más penetrándome completamente arquee mi espalda gimiendo escuchando como de él salió un profundo gruñido.

Tenía el cabello sobre mi rostro, mis labios estaban entre abiertos y respiraba por los mismos. Lo mire fijamente.

El reverendo también tenía el cabello sobre su rostro, me miraba… no podía describir como me miraba, pero no me desagradaba.

Esta situación no me desagradaba.

(Reverendo Pov)

La quería de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Pero hoy ya no. Ella me lo había pedido, y me lo pediría de nuevo.

La sujete del trasero con mis manos acercándola a mi torso. Camine con ella hacia la cama. La deje con cuidado sobre ella.

Isabella no me miraba. Solo miraba sus manos.

Parecía avergonzada.

Ella era mía… solo mía.

Me tumbe sobre la cama mirándola fijamente. Ella mordió sus labios y me miro a los ojos.

Su mirada fue recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi miembro que nuevamente estaba erecto… no me casaba de esta niña.

Ella entre abrió sus labios y acerco su boca a él.

"no puede ser…." -.

Ella introdujo mi miembro en su boca. Sentí su lengua sobre la longitud de el. No pude evitarlo, gruñí roncamente.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no sujetar su cabello con mi mano.

Sujeto con su pequeña mano mi miembro mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre el pircing de mi glande.

Recline mi cabeza gruñendo roncamente mientras Isabella saboreaba mi miembro.

Esta niña me matara… Sentí como sus dientes de deslizaba sobre mi miembro mientras lo retiraba de su boca.

Lo volvió a introducir succionándolo, jadee roncamente llegando al orgasmo, sintiendo como me corría en su boca.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

PROBLEMAS

(Pov Reverendo)

Desperté y era bastante tarde, acostumbrado a levantarme temprano y sentir el cuerpo encogido. Raramente esta noche había dormido bien.

El teléfono de casa sonó con un resuello y antes de que despertase a Isabella lo cogí.

-¿Quien?- dije a la otra línea-.

-Soy Dominic Casannova-.

Oh... como no.

-Está durmiendo-.

-No, quería hablar contigo-.

-Dime-.

Me incorporé en la cama.

-En mi casa se ha presentado una mujer diciendo que ya estabas casado-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que escuchas-.

-Eso es mentira, no me he casado-.

-Supuse que era mentira y que esta sería una de tus putas-.

-Mira...-.

-No, mira tú, si mi hermana se ve envuelta en algún escándalo y es su honor el que mengua por culpa de alguien como tú, llamaré a mi primo

Blad y dejaré que se ensañe contigo-.

-¿Debo tener miedo?-.

-No lo sé, eso depende de ti, díselo a mi hermana aún que sea mentira

y ven a mi casa lo antes posible para pode encargarte de esa mujer-.

-¿Como se llama?-.

-Su nombre es Esme-.

-Oh...mierda-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Ella es mi madrastra-.

-¿Te has follado a tu madrastra?-.

-Eso pasó en un tiempo muy lejano... y acabó-.

-Oh... joder-.

(Pov Duque)

-¿Que te ha dicho que?-.

-Que esta mujer es su madrastra- dijo Dominic- una mujer con la que él estuvo-.

-Vale vale... vale...-.

-El chico no es virgen es algo que sabíamos-.

-Es mejor que le diga la verdad a Isabella o se cabreará y no quiero ver a mi hija triste por un cabrón como este-.

-Bueno, podremos solucionarlo- dijo V- podremos como siempre-.

-Si-.

-El reverendo ha llegado señor- dijo Haves-.

-Hazle pasar-.

El hombre alto y corpulento entró, parecía más relajado que de costumbre.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-En el salón- le respondí- deshazte de ella-.

-Con mucho gusto-.

-¿Y mi hija?-.

-Durmiendo en nuestra casa- el hombre enfatizó esa palabra dejando muy claro que ella no era una forastera en su vida-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude.

-Soluciona esta mierda Rev, no quiero recurrir a nada-.

-Lo solucionaré-.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

DISCUCIÓN

(Isabella Pov)

El Reverendo no estaba.

Suspire y me levante de la cama caminando hacia el baño.

Tome una ducha rápida mientras pensaba que había pasado anoche. Mordí mi labio recordando y sin querer me sonroje.

Termine mi ducha. Me envolví en una toalla y camine hacia el armario. Me cambie rápidamente.

Fui a la cocina y me hice un té con unas tostadas. En realidad era lo único que sabía hacer.

Aprendería a cocinar… yo, yo quería cocinarle a él.

Busque mi móvil mientras mordía una tostada y comencé hablar por WhatsApp con mi primo Máximo, siempre me había llevado muy bien con él.

**Isaa: hola primooooo *-***

**Max: Hola Isa, ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

"_buena pregunta" -._

**Isaa: estoy bien… ¿y tú?**

**Max: Bien.**

**Isaa: que haces?... yo tomo te**

**Max: Viendo televisión mi madre.**

**Isaa: mándale saludoooos :'D**

**Max: ¡holaaa isaaaa! Soy Arii, ¿Por qué no has venido a casa?, el reverendo esta aquí**

"_¡¿Cómo?!" _

Salí de la aplicación y marque rápidamente el número de casa. Atendió Havers.

-hola Havers … ¿mi marido está allí?

-si señorita, el se encuentra aquí.

-¿y todo está bien…?-.

El no contesto.

-Havers…-.

-debo cumplir con mis obligaciones señorita…

No deje que terminara. Apague el móvil dejándolo sobre la encimera y Salí corriendo del apartamento.

(Reverendo Pov)

Entre en el salón y allí estaba Esme… tan puta igual que siempre. Me daba asco.

-me das asco -.

-¿esa es la manera de recibirme niño? -.

Gruñí.

Ella se levanto del sofá, y su corto vestido rojo se subió un poco mientras caminaba con esos tacones del mismo color.

-¿Por qué te has casado con esa niña? -.

-a ti no te importa, no eres nada-.

-soy…-.

-una puta -.

-no me hieren tus palabras -.

-¿quieres dinero Esme? -.

-te quiero a ti mi niño -.

Sus manos quisieron tocarme pero sujete sus muñecas con unas de mis manos.

-no vuelvas a tocarme o te corto las manos entre dientes soltando sus muñecas.

-no puedes rechazarme -.

-le has dicho a la familia de mi mujer, que eras mi esposa…

-debía verte, y tuve que mentir… pero se puede volver realidad.

Rei roncamente al escucharla.

-vete de aquí Esme. Si vuelve te matare yo mismo -.

Ella quiso besarme pero la sujete del cabello con toda la fuerza que tuve alejándomela.

-te quiero lejos -.

-yo fui la primera. LA PRIMERA, y nunca, nunca te dejare -.

Tomo su bolso y salió del salón.

Respire hondo.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?-.

"_mierda…no puede ser" -._

Me gire y allí estaba Isabella mirándome sin entender nada.

-ven, te explicare -.

Ella se acerco dudosa. Me senté en él unos de los sofás tapizados del salón. Ella hiso lo mismo sin dejar de mirarme.

"el momento de hablar con la verdad" -.

-cuando era un niño mi madre murió, mi padre la mato. Se dio cuenta que yo no era su verdadero hijo. Me mando a un internado católico, muy estricto. Allí estuve desde los 7 años hasta los 15 cuando me pude escapar. O mejor dicho porque me echaron. Años después mi padre se caso, y esa mujer que salió de aquí era mi madrastra…

Y justamente ahora que me sinceraba con Isabella unos gritos se escucharon.

-¡V! -.

Ese era el tal Jackson.

-¡V! VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO… TENGO UNR EGALO PARA TI…-.

Ese tipo entro al salón, con su mujer, y otro más, alto y corpulento, rubio y con barba, con cara de sádico. No me gustaba. Abrace a Isabella atrayéndola hacia mí.

"_no puede ser…"-._

Sentí como Isabella me abrazo.

Jackson tenía entre sus brazos, un gran frasco con una cabeza humana…-.

-¿pero qué coño es eso…? -. V apareció en el salón junto a duque.

-MIRAA! V sonreía -. Te traje un regalo -. Extendió el frasco hacia V.

El tío parecía feliz.

Detrás de el estaba su mujer, que miraba a V fijamente. Esperando a que hablase… y el otro tipo también lo miraba.

-eh… -.V sujeto el frasco dudando -. …pues… gracias -.

-no hay de que, solo fue un detalle Jackson haciendo un gento con su mano.

-no me siento bien Isabella -.

La tome en brazos.

-vayámonos de aquí -.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

SENTIMIENTOS

(Pov Reverendo)

Nadie dijo nada, de camino a casa Isabella estaba ida.

Cuando entramos en casa ella tampoco dijo nada se sentó en el sofá y miró a un punto fijo. Me senté a su lado y la miré.

-¿La amabas?-.

-No, Cristo, claro que no-.

-No me mientas-.

-Yo la desprecio, lo juro, la desprecio, me usó y pensé que eso era bueno... tuve una mala experiencia en ese lugar, en el monasterio y un cura... siendo muy pequeño-.

La miré y negué.

-No me tengas pena, hieres mi orgullo-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu nombre...-.

-Me llamo Adrian-.

Ella sonrió gentilmente.

-Adrian...-.

Me abrazó, Cristo estar cerca de ella era como estar en casa no necesitaba nada más, solo ella y su calidez estaban borrando toda

la mierda que sentía y sentí algún día.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi pelo e instantemente cerré mis ojos disfrutando de esa caricia.

No me importaba verme débil en este momento... en este justo momento era total y absolutamente suyo, y así sería siempre.

(Pov Duque)

-Oye V que has hecho con... el regalo del guitarrista-.

-Lo he puesto en una repisa en el sótano, para las visitas- dijo fumando-.

-Ahhh- asentí- ¿y esa tal Esme?-.

-Se fue... el reverendo quiere matarla-.

-Que lo haga-.

-¿Y Blad?- dijo Ari irrumpiendo en el salón-.

-Blad no está-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

Mierda... ¿iba a llorar?.

-Eh... está con Atenea en una de sus charlas-.

-Ahhh- dijo y se sentó en la alfombra- V ¿jugamos?-.

-A que quieres jugar- la levantó del suelo como a una cría pequeña-.

-¿Jugamos al parchís?-.

-Venga, jugamos al parchís-.

- Y YO Y YO- dijo Aitana entrando en el salón-.

Troy estaba detrás de ella.

-Troy...- le dije-.

-¿Si?-.

-Acércate hay algo... que tengo que hablar contigo-.

Cuando V se llevó a Ari y a Aitana a jugar me quedé a solas con el tatuado.

-Blad no está bien-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Sabes que... nosotros frecuentamos un coto de caza peculiar-.

-Si...-.

-Pues él lo está visitando cada día, creo que está perdiendo la percepción de lo que es real y de lo que no, tengo miedo de que le pueda hacer algo a la niña-.

-¿A Ari? Antes de vuela la cabeza-.

-Eso es... antes se vuela la cabeza-.

-¿Ha intentado algo?-.

-Solo diré que ha pedido una cita voluntaria con Atenea y él nunca ha hecho eso-.

-Bueno, me ocuparé-.

-Cualquier cosa cuéntame-.

-Si...- dijo y se levantó-.

Si no supiese que Troy es de otro padre y de otra madre, diría que era el hermano del propio Blad.

Eran tan iguales, almas gemelas, que se entendía solo con mirarse.

Algo muy raro.

(Pov Blad)

Cuando acabé con la terapia me fui a visitar el cementerio tenía que estar solo y dado que Jackson y Zafrina no estaban por aquí sabía que este lugar estaría solo.

Me bebí una copa y me senté al lado de la tumba de la abuela.

-Si vieses todo lo que ha cambiado- dije en un susurro-.

-Blad- la voz de Troy-.

-Hola- dije y encendí un cigarro-.

-¿Todo va bien compañero?-.

-Si- mentí-.

-Vamos tío, a mi es imposible mentirme, y lo sabes-.

-No quiero hablar-.

-Y una mierda, hablarás como el marica que eres-.

-¿Como me has llamado?-.

-Marica, demándame-.

-Henry ha estado por aquí...-.

-Si-.

-Me desestabiliza-.

-Tío tienes que superar esa mierda-.

-No puedo-.

-Eh, vamos, tiene una mujer y un heredero que es igual a ti ¿qué más quieres?-.

-¿Recuerdas las noches en aquellas celdas?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Recuerdas la mistress azotándonos por placer...?-.

-Si...-.

-Ahora mismo me siento así, como en esa jaula-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé, cuando la veo me siento así, y necesito matar, ver sangre no se... matar es bueno cuando la veo-.

-Se ha ido y no volverá en mucho mucho tiempo-.

-¿Estás seguro?-.

-Seguro, y si la vuelves a ver ven a mi casa, te puedes quedar allí tú y tu cría el tiempo que quieras-.

-Gracias-.

Me abrazó.

-Ey apártate de mi marica-.

-Marica tu-.

-Un poco de respeto que aquí está mi abuela-.

Troy comenzó a reír y le seguí. Que sería de mi sin el.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

NUEVAS COSAS

(Vladimir Pov)

Lleve un trozo de pastel de chocolate que previamente había cortado con el tenedor de oro, a mi boca masticando despacio.

Esto estaba delicioso.

Ah… si, y también ignoraba a mi padre.

Había llegado de Paris por la mañana, me encontraba de vacaciones en la universidad, y mientras estaba aquí. En el comedor, esperando a los demás, comencé a comer este delicioso pastel.

-hijo, deja de comer y escúchame -.

Limpie mi boca con una servilleta dejando la misma sobre la mesa.

-no me casare V, deja de insistir.

V, así llamaba a mi padre cada vez que algo me molestaba, por su nombre.

-hijo es por tu bien, ella es una buena muchacha, es de buena familia…-.

-puede ser la propia virgen María, que no me casare -.

-lo harás -.

-no lo hare, ya estuve casado. Fin de esta discusión -.

-que…-.

-deja de molestar a mi hermano -.

Zafrina apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa mirando fijamente a mi padre con esos ojos suyos que tenía.

El solo suspiro.

-seguiremos esta conversación -.

-claro que no con Zafrina a la vez -.

V puso los ojos en blanco.

-no molestaras más a mi hermano Casannova -.

Los dos miramos a Zafrina –

-¿Qué has hecho con el regalo de mi marido? -.

-en el sótano, para las visitas -.

-muy bien -.

"_mi hermana parecía un general…"-._

En ese momento entraron todos al comedor, incluyendo el primo raro de Jack, bueno Ari y Aitana no, ellas seguramente estarían pérdidas jugando por allí. Tampoco estaban Isabella y el reverendo.

Duque se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Bree a su lado y cada quien tomo su lugar. Este era el "_comedor informal" -._

Seguro daría algún anuncio.

-debo hacerles un anuncio -. Dijo duque.

-¡¿Y MI REGALO V?! -. Le dijo Jackson sacudiendo por los hombros a mi padre.

-hey guitarrista cálmate… esta en el sótano -.

Él lo miro fijamente -.

-bajare más tarde a verlo -.

Dicho eso se sentó en la silla haciendo que mi hermana se sentara en sus piernas.

-quiero pastel…-.y saco mi pastel que estaba comiendo -.

-ey... es mío queje.

-era el comenzando a comer -.

-como decía debo hacerles un anuncio -.

-ya habla duque dijo mi V.

-nuestra hermana ó a decir señalando a V -. Se casara.

Silencio y todos pasamos a V fijamente a Blad. Este no dijo nada, solo se tenso. Sabía que delante de duque no podía decir nada en contra de su madre.

-¿y quién es el afortunado? mientras comía le pregunto a duque.

-tu primo Blasco contesto él con naturalidad.

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

Jackson se atraganto con el trozo de pastel, V se levanto de la silla gritando "¡QUE!", blad y troy se miraron y comenzaron a ver murmullos.

Mientras V le gritaba a duque. Jackson comenzó hablar en ruso con su primo.

"adoro las reuniones familiares" -.

-¿tía Henry… sabe esto? .

Todos se quedaron cayados.

-no duque -.

Sonreí.

-quiero estar en primera fila cuando se entere entre risas.

-y yo Jackson.

Sea lo que sea que le dijo el primo, este pareció aceptarlo.

-y quiero un sobrino pronto sonriendo.

Y todos miramos a Blad de nuevo. Este miraba fijamente la mesa.

-quiero un ahijado. Nunca tuve uno, nadie me toma en cuenta en esta familia Jackson ofendido.

Mi hermana acaricio su rostro y beso sus labios.

-son todos unos ineptos besándolo -.

(Isabella Pov)

Genial… mañana iría de nuevo al instituto.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero debía ir, quería seguir estudiando.

El reverendo… ahora Adrian, para mi sola. El me había dejado claro que no quería que nadie supiese su nombre.

Y nadie lo sabria.

Dijo que debía hablarme.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-mañana comienza el instituto, te llevare y te ire a buscar-.

-no es neces…

-te llevare y te iré a buscar -.

-he dicho que no -.

-ya me has escuchado, ahora ve a dormir que se te hace tarde y mañana madrugas -.

Bufe y fui hacia la cama.

Mañana haría lo que yo quisiera.

Nadie mandaba a Isabella Casannova.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 28

EL CAPITULO

(Pov Blad)

Igualé el polvo blando sobre el mármol de la encimera del baño y aspiré por el tubo de plata que había casi olvidado que tenía. La dosis se coló en mis venas lo más rápido posible, me activé.

Llamaron a la puerta del baño. Guardé todo rápidamente.

-¿Si?-.

-Blad...- la voz de Ari tuve que aparentar normalidad-.

-Si, ya salgo-.

Me miré al espejo...

_"Horroroso Casannova... has vuelto a las andadas"-._

Salí del baño y la encaré.

-¿Todo va bien?-.

-Si- la besé y señalé la cama- a dormir-.

-Pero...-.

-Mañana tienes clase, ve a dormir-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, voy a llamar a Verio para que se quede contigo-.

-Vale- dijo y no pareció notar nada raro-.

Salí de la habitación intentando sosegar mi respiración.

Llamé a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Padre?-.

-Verio- le miré- ve a dormir con tu madre esta noche tengo que salir-.

-¿Esta noche hay alguna entrega?-.

-No... bueno ella cree que si, le he tenido que mentir, no es por nada malo tengo una caza-

-Claro, yo te cubro-.

-Gracias hijo, estoy orgulloso-.

Verio sonrió y se fue a la habitación con su madre.

Bajé las escaleras y subí a mi coche poniendo rumbo a aquella fábrica abandonada en las afueras.

(Pov Jackson)

La música clásica hacía el ambiente mucho más tranquilo, después de la noticia de la boda de Henry con Blasco, traje a mi primo al coto de caza el cual solía visitar, le dije a Zafrina que iría con mi primo a tomar una copa y no le gustó pero bueno ella se iba con Atenea a casa de una amiga a tomar margatitas o no se... de todas maneras la tenía localizada por el móvil.

Miré la revista de coches que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió y Blad Casannova entró vestido con un traje vintage crudo y marrón chocolate.

-¿El último?- dijo con voz ronca-.

No sabía que le pasaba pero tenía una pinta penosa... tampoco era asunto mío el preguntar.

-¿A estas horas y ya vas puesto?- dijo Blasco como si nada-.

Mierda... ¿iba puesto?.

_"La charla de los psicópatas_"-.

-Un poco- el casannova cerró los ojos, no le había sentado bien la noticia... seguramente- no harás el papel de padre conmigo ahora ¿no?-.

-No... No se me da bien-.

-No- dijo el Casannova- mátala-.

Me quedé mirándoles, Blasco miró a Blad y Blad a Blasco hasta que una mujer dijo _"Mr Casannova su pedido está listo como siempre"-._

-Tráemela aquí- dijo y se hizo una raya sobre la mesa de allí mismo-.

Pasados unos minutos un hombre grande con antifaz negro y ropas del mismo color sujetaba del pelo color chocolate a una joven casi idéntica a

Henry que hablaba en otro idioma... ¿Polaco podía ser?

Blad no dijo nada, tomó el mando y la arrastró del pelo hasta el interior de las salas privadas.

Blasco no dijo nada y yo tampoco, por lo visto había sido un mal día para él.

(Pov Troy)

No podía dormir, notaba una sensación fría por dentro como si acabase de pasar por un puto microondas.

Aitana estaba dormida, y Darío con su esposa al igual que Kevin con la suya.

Lucía había venido a pasar unos días con su marido y también estaban en casa.

Me bebí un vaso de agua pero no, necesitaba algo más fuerte.

La vista se me iba sola hacia el móvil como si algo dentro de mi supiese que en cualquier momento iba a sonar.

Y lo hizo. Lo cogí rápidamente.

-¿Si?-.

_"No seas tú maricón..._"-.

-¿Troy?- la voz de Blad sonaba como si tuviese dos kilos encima de los hombros-.

-Mierda dónde estás-.

-Estoy, estoy, estoy en el bosque-.

-¿Estás puesto?-.

-Si...tengo frío y me he perdido creo que me he perdido-.

-Voy a buscarte te rastrearé por el móvil-.

-Te necesito-.

-Voy-.

Apagué el móvil y abrí mi portátil pude localizar el móvil de Blad sin problemas.

Y me puse rumbo hacia donde estaba.

Al llegar allí vi que estaba cerca del coto de caza.

-¿Has salido de caza esta noche?-.

-Si- dijo-.

El tipo estaba sentado sobre una piedra en medio de la nada, rodeado de arboles.

-Mierda Blad que te pasa...-.

-Lo puedo perder todo-.

-¿Como puede ser eso posible?-.

-Si la zorra de mi madre da otro heredero, lo perderé todo-.

-Eso no va a pasar-.

-Puede pasar-.

-Oye, tienes mi puta palabra de que no pasará, si tengo que matar a todos los bastardos que traiga al mundo, aun que eso me lleve

a la tumba, te juro por mi alma que no pasará-.

-¿Y si tú te vas que hago yo idiota?-.

-Cállate marica-.

-Esto es una mierda... no siento nada-.

Las manos de Blad estaban llenas de sangre.

-No quiero que Ari me vea así-.

-Escucha nadie te verá-.

-Juralo-.

-Por mi vida, nadie te verá así-.

-No siento nada...- se levantó- quiero sentir algo, aun que sea desagradable, tengo que sentir algo... ¿y si vuelvo a ser el de antes?-.

-Ey...-.

-¿y si vuelvo a ser como antes entonces qué?-.

-Basta...-.

-Quiero que me pegues-.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al pensarlo.

-Eres como mi hermano pequeño gilipollas ¿cómo te voy a pegar?-.

-Que te jodan, lo harás por mi-.

Cerré los ojos y no lo pensé, le di un puñetazo en la boca, escuché el sonido de algo romperse y supe que le había roto el labio...

-Ey... está bien...-. Pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada más el ya me estaba pegando en el estomago.

Y seguí pegando puñetazos en su cara, llegó un momento en que no se defendía, se reía como un jodido loco, cuando estaba al borde de la inconsciencia paré.

Todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre resaltaban sus ojos azules claros, como los de su difunto padre.

Apartó la mirada a un lado... mierda estaba llorando... joder y todas las imágenes de cuando éramos niños vinieron a mi cabeza encerrados en esas jaulas, gritábamos pedíamos ayuda a nuestros padres, a nuestras madres, que equivocados estábamos entonces y como estábamos ahora... hechos polvo, éramos deshechos pegados con trozos de celo por Aitana y por Ari.

Mierda, iba a perder el control como un puto afeminado y llorar, si, mi hermano estaba llorando y yo hice lo mismo, lo propio sin poderlo evitar, sabíamos perfectamente lo que estábamos pensando en ese momento.

Por mucho que gritemos, por mucho que lloremos, esta era la triste realidad, como si jamás hubiésemos salido de esas putas jaulas.

(Pov Reverendo)

A la mañana siguiente hice lo que me pidió... llevarla a al instituto y cuando la recogí fuimos a la casa Casannova pero digamos que allí no había mucha gente estaban desperdigados.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación a coger... un par de cosas-.

-Shhh- tengo una idea- le dije al oído-.

-¿Qué idea?-.

-¿Donde está la habitación de tus padres?-.

El tono de ella se volvió rojo.

-allí- dijo-.

-Vamos vamos- la cogí de la mano y corrí a su lado hacia la habitación-.

(Pov Troy)

Llevé a Blad a mi casa, donde nadie podía verlo, a mi sótano, allí tenía una pequeña cama y un pequeño baño.

Dije que nadie entrase allí, que había traído a alguien y que nadie entrase.

Sabía que nadie entraría allí.

Puse en marcha desde mi portátil la búsqueda de Henry y la encontré no había salido del país, había hecho como que había salido, pero en realidad estaba en la parte sur del país en medio de la nada... en un caserío bastante peculiar.

Subí al primer avión que encontré y en menos de dos horas estuve allí.

En medio de la nada, pasto y cabras... mierda... odiaba el campo.

Entré en el caserío y ella estaba acompañada.

-¿No sabes llamar?-.

-Todos los casannova sois iguales-.

-Si...-.

-Tenemos que hablar-.

-Tú y yo no hemos hablado en la vida-.

-Hablemos ahora-.

Me senté en el sofá y esperé a que todo volviese a la normalidad el tipo joven y apuesto salió de allí rápidamente.

-Más te vale que sea bueno-.

-Hay un problema con Blad-.

-¿Cuando no lo hay?-.

-Te vas a casar con Blasco y...-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Oye zorra no he venido a hablar sobre eso vale...- estaba fuera de mis casillas- si Blad pierde el puto juicio que le queda por tu culpa me importará una mierda que seas una Casannova, te descuartizaré y créeme que ni tu ni tus hermanos sabeis de que soy capaz... ni siquiera Blasco, comer carne humana no es lo peor que puedo llegar a hacer-.

No dijo nada...

-No quiero que me hijo sufra-.

-A buenas horas te preocupas... pero eso es otro tema- me quedé callado un momento- he venido a decirte que está muy mal por tu culpa, que si le quitas lo que tienes, el negocio, si le quitas la posición que tiene se volverá un jodido pirado, si vida se irá a la mierda-.

-No voy a quitarle nada-.

-Si tienes un hijo si-.

-Oye yo no...-.

-Si engendras un varón lo mataré, por Blad, haría cualquier cosa-.

-Es afortunado de tenerte como amigo, sabes yo tuve mis motivos para hacer lo que hice, no me juzgues sin saber-.

-El que ha visto a Blad mientras lo violaba una y otra vez he sido yo no tu, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, recuerda lo que te he dicho-.

-No me asustas-.

No dije nada más, salí de allí. Blad me necesitaba, mi hermano me necesitaba.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 29

MOMENTOS FAMILIARES

(Vladimir POV)

-QUE NO ME CASARE V, NO LO HARE YA DEJA DE DECIRLO, ME HAS HARTADO -.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más baje las grandes escaleras hacia la planta baja. Ese hombre ya me había hartado. Mañana mismo volvería a París.

Y en ese precioso y grato momento que mi padre me seguía hablando y hablando sobre no sé quien, porque ni me interese en saber su nombre, la puerta de casa de abrió de golpe.

En el salón estaba Jackson con Zafrina, Blasco y duque. Los tres se levantaron. En cambio mi hermana siguió sentada.

Desde la cocina entraban Blad y Troy.

Y bueno, con mi padre estábamos desde la escalera-

Entro Henry.

"_esto se pondrá bueno" -._

Henry no dijo nada, solo miro hacia su hermano duque.

Esa mirada tan casannova que nos identificaba a todos lo que llevábamos la sangre corriendo por nuestras venas.

Esa misma mirada tenía Henry.

-hola pe… ó duque.

-cállate imbécil dijo ella.

"_okey…" -._

-he…-.

-tú te callas idiota -.

Henry se acerco hacia su hermano.

-¿se puede saber quien MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERE PARA DECIDIR SOBRE MI VIDA? -.

-¿a qué te refieres pequeña? Y no grites -.

-no te hagas el idiota Casannova -.

Duque la miro.

-esa puta boda, la cancelas ¡AHORA! -.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? -.

Y todos me miraron a mí -.

-hey… no me miren, yo ni sabia donde estaba .

-¡NO TE IMPORTA! ME ENTERE Y SE ACABO ¡CANCELA ESA BODA AHORA! -.

-no lo hare, he dado mi palabra y no la cancelare -.

-no me pienso casar con el imbécil de Blasco Winchester-.

Y Jackson comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Apostaba mi brazo, que Hen, no tenía idea que Blasco estaba en el salón mirando todo, es mas aseguraba que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien más en el salón.

-tú y tu puta palabra pueden irse a la mierda -.

Mi padre se acerco hacia su hermana.

-Harrietta cálmate dijo duque.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI IDIOTA! -.

Y un florero de cristal, con flores y todo voló por el salón, si duque no se hubiese agachado en ese preciso momento le hubiese dado en la cabeza.

-henry… cálmate dijo mi padre a su lado.

-tú y yo más tarde hablaremos ella a mi padre.

Todos llegaron al salón, al escuchar los ruidos y gritos, no dudaron en venir.

Duque se quiso acercar hacia su hermana pero ella cogió un cenicero de cristal y este voló nuevamente por la sala. Esta vez sí le había dado a duque en la mano.

El cenicero se partió el cientos de pedazos haciendo un pequeño corte en la mano de duque.

-duque… Bree y quiso acercarse pero Dominic abrazo a su madre impidiéndoselo.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE HAYAS DICHO, NO ME CASARE! -.

-Lo harás o sabrás lo que pasara -.

-no puedes hacerlo -.

-si puedo -.

-no, no puedes, no tienes el poder del mundo duque, admítelo -.

El respiro hondo.

-te casara con…-.

Y Jackson se tiro al suelo a reírse abiertamente.

-no me casare con el retrasado mental de Blasco -.

(Henry Pov)

Mi hermano estaba enfermo.

No me casaría.

Mucho menos con un enfermo metal, que no sabía nada, y se creía alguien, debía ser un dandi que solo le importaba que vestir.

Pasaba de un hombre así.

No me casaría, fin.

NO LO HARIA.

-QUE NO ME CASARE -.

-lo harás…-.

-no lo hare-.

-lo harás o…

-¿o qué? ¿Me golpearas? -.

"_golpe bajo, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba" -._

El apretó su mandíbula sin decir nada.

No sabía quien estaba o quien no, no me importaba. Haría que duque cambiara de opinión. Y luego me iría para no volver.

-te…-.

-no digas que me casare hermano, porque no lo hare y los dos sabemos eso.

El me miro fijamente.

Yo también lo mire fijamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-hen, piensa por un momento lo…-.

No lo deje terminar -.

-no me casare duque, antes de eso me vuelo la cabeza -.

-henry no sea dramática V a mi lado.

-me iré, ya dije lo que quería decir -.

-V, no dejes que se vaya dijo duque.

Rápidamente me hice a un lado antes de que V me atrapara.

-ven.

-no -.

Me aleje más.

-que vengas…-.

-que no -.

Y no supe cuando, pero comencé a correr alrededor de la mesa del comedor evitando que V me atrapara.

Me di cuenta que Jackson estaba en el suelo riéndose, como Vladímir.

-¡ven aquí harrieta! -.

Me di vuelta y le lance por la cabeza a V un plato que había sobre la mesa. Este lo esquivo. Y siguió persiguiéndome.

Duque vino en su ayuda.

"_genial" -._

Ahora estaba escapándome de mis dos gigantes hermanos como una loca.

-¡te atrape! V abrazándome.

En ese momento duque estuve enfrente de mí, levante mi bota militar y le di en la cara partiéndole la nariz.

V me sostuvo con más fuerza pero hice mi cabeza hacia delante y luego hacia atrás pegándole en la cara a la vez que flexionaba mi rodilla y le pegaba en su entrepierna.

"_por fin" -._

Me había soltado.

Arregle mi chaqueta de cuero cuando me logre soltar.

Camine hacia la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado pero en ese momento…

-¡JACKSON! -.

La mujer de él, le grito sacudiéndole.

Un hombre estaba con ellos, era alto corpulento, rubio. Tenía barba. Debía decir que era atractivo.

Jackson estaba como ido. Mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Luego de unos minutos levanto la vista mirándome fijamente.

(Jackson Pov)

Mire fijamente a Henry.

"_muy bien Jackson. Aparte de ver y hablar con fantasma, tienes visiones" -._

Respire hondo.

-jaco…-.

Mire hacia Zafrina besando sus labios.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -.

-luego te cuento, ven su mano és hablamos dije a mi primo, este solo asintió.

Camine fuera del salón bajo la vista de todo. Junto a Zafrina.

-vayamos afuera hablar dije a Henry.

Ella suspiro pero asintió.

Salimos los tres de la casa y una vez cerrada la puerta le hable.

-no tendrás un hijo, tendrás una hija.

-¿Cómo?-.

-te casaras con mi primo, y tendrán una hija -.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? -.

-por que lo acabo de ver -.

Ella no dijo nada. Busco uno de sus cigarrillos fumándolo.

-no tendré ni hijos, ni hijas porque no me casare -.

Se giro, se metió a su coche y se marcho.

zafrina me abrazo.

La mire fijamente besando su frente.

-¿seremos los padrinos? -.

-claro que si dije sonriendo -.

"_debía hablar con Blasco todavía…aun quedaba cosas que aclarar"-._


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 30

A UN PASO DEL FINAL

(Pov Reverendo)

La semana transcurrió lo más tranquila posible. Isabella seguía en el instituto, Jessica se fue por petición mía la echaron.

Las cosas en el negocio iban como siempre, fluidas y rápidas nada que lamentar por el momento.

Duque y yo habías entablado un par de conversaciones por teléfono todo sobre negocios.

Al parecer querían "mejorar mi club" y justo al lado Blad Casannova había abierto otro, íbamos a medias.

Estábamos de camino a casa de los padres de Isabella, era un domingo y empezaba a hacer calor, nos invitaron a una barbacoa en conmemoración del aniversario de boda de V y Atenea.

Al llegar aparcamos en la entrada y no hizo falta que fuésemos hasta el interior de la casa. Bordeamos el césped y entramos por el jardín hasta donde están todos sentados.

El mantel era blanco y la mesa alargada.

Escuché gritos, las mujeres se sentaban, jugando a las cartas y hablando sobre cosméticos y ese tipo de cosas...

-Están en la barbacoa- dijo Ari- no se aclaran, han insistido en ser ellos los que hagan la comida-.

-El reverendo sabe cocinar- dijo con una sonrisa Isabella-.

Todas me miraron.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-.

-Si- dije- me gusta la cocina-.

-Pues ve a ayudar porque se están matando- dijo Zafrina-.

Henry no estaba entre ellas, seguramente se había ido.

Fui hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

La música de ACDC armonizaba lo que su ponía el contraste de, todos en bañador al lado de la piscina intentando encender el carbón de la barbacoa.

V estaba peleando con su hermano porque decía que no lo estaba poniendo bien y su hermano miraba la barbacoa con preocupación luego estaba Troy y Blad que intentaban encender el carbón sin éxito.

-TE JURO QUE LE DOY UNA PATADA Y LA METO EN LA PISCINA- dijo

Rey-.

Jackson lo sostuvo.

-Es una barbacoa-.

-NO COMEREMOS HASTA MAÑANA-.

-Esto... ¿Puedo ayudar?-.

Todos me miraron.

-¿Sabes manejar estas cosas?- dijo Duque-.

-Si-.

Me subí las mangas de la camisa y me acerqué a la barbacoa encendiéndola sin problemas, abrí el paquete de la carne y lo puse sobre la parrilla.

Nadie dijo nada, solo miraron atentos.

-No sabía que iba a ser una fiesta de chicos bañándose- dije mirandoles-.

Se miraron unos a otros.

-Estábamos jugando en la piscina- aclaró Rey-.

-¿A si? ¿A qué...?-.

-Dios Rey que mal sonó eso- dijo Dominic-.

-¿Y ellas no usan bañadores?-.

Un gruñido colectivo por parte de todos los presentes hizo que me callase.

-Vale vale, solo era una duda-.

Cuando la carne estuvo preparada la puse sobre la bandeja.

-Listo- dije mirándoles- os ahogais en un vaso de agua...-.

Cuando dejé la bandeja de la carne sobre la mesa todas aplaudieron.

-Y ENCIMA SABE COCINAR- gritó Aitana-.

-Encima o debajo, saber, sabe- aclaró Isabella-.

La miré fijamente.

-Ese tipo de comentarios no son propios de señoritas-.

Asintió.

(Pov Blad)

La comida acabó y no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las energías como para seguir aquí. Miré a Troy y este asintió sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Nos fuimos andando hasta el sótano y una vez allí repitió lo que hacía unos días atrás le hice jurar que haría.

Los golpes del tatuado eran fuertes en mi cara, en mi pecho, y tenía mi orden de no parar hasta que viese verdadera sangre.

Lo necesitaba... y solo confiaba en Troy para esto.

(Pov Jackson)

-Ey ¿cómo te va?- dijo Vladimir justo cuando entré en la casa-.

-Bien-.

-Me alegra-.

-¿Como tú por aquí?-.

-Acabo de llegar de una reunión-.

-Ah...-.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor guitarrista-.

"_Nunca debas favores a un Casannova... se los cobran,y yo a Vladimir_ _le debía unos cuantos..._"-.

-¿Que favor?-.

-Sabes que soy un hombre de ciencia... un hombre que no cree en supersticiones y eso pero se dice que tu... ves cosas-.

-Si...-.

-Aitana también pero a ella no se lo pediría-.

-No, a ella déjala fuera de esto-.

-Necesito que mires el futuro de la familia, el de todos, el mío...-.

-No sé si voy a poder-.

-Te he traído algo que me dio un amigo, dice que ayuda a este tipo de tránsitos-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-No lo sé, no he querido tocarlo mucho-.

-Esta noche lo haré... veré que puedo hacer-.

-Gracias hombre-.

-Por nada-.

Así que esta noche... reunión de muertos yupi...


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 31

DIVERCIÓN

(Isabella Pov)

-¿Dónde vamos? -.

Susurre mientras miraba al reverendo. El me miro de reojo sonriendo.

-a cumplir lo del otro día…-.

Me sonrojé. Al recordar que era. El otro día, tuvimos que salir de la habitación de mi padre por los gritos que se escuchaban.

Pero ahora… todos estaban ocupados en el jardín de la casa… haciendo sus cosas. El reverendo abrió la habitación de mi padre entrando en ella…

El no dijo nada al entrar, solo me llevo contra la puerta rompiendo la ropa que llevaba puesta en dos tirones. En nada estuve desnuda frente a el.

El reverendo llevo la palma de su mano hacia mi seno, acariciando el mismo, sin evitarlo gemi. Haciendo lo mismo con mi otro seno, sus manos eran grandes, fuertes. Acerco su boca a unos de mis pechos y deslizo su lengua por mi pezón. Sujeto mi trasero con mis manos caminando a la cama.

Me acaricio de nuevo mis senos dejándome caer sobre la cama. Y nuevamente lamio mi pezón haciéndome gemir, sentía como pellizcaba mis pezones mientras mordía mis pechos, lleve mis manos hasta su cabello sujetándolo con fuerza.

Afloje mis piernas, y estas se abrieron solas, no supe cuando el quedo desnudo, pero sentía su miembro y el pircing de su glande rozar con mi clítoris. Mordí mi labio gimiendo todo lo fuerte que pude.

Me tense arqueando mi espalda. El comenzó a besar entre mis senos, besando mi vientre, como el interior de mi muslo.

Cada vez, me sentía más excitada.

Su lengua acaricio mi clítoris, entre abrí mis labios jadeando sonoramente, comenzó a dar círculos con su lengua en mi sexo, sentí sus manos en mis muslos. Sentía su lengua rodeando mi clítoris, sentía como me lamia.

Tenía las rodillas flexionadas, con las piernas muy abiertas.

Entonces sentí sus dedos dentro de mi, recorriéndome y su lengua saboreaba por completo mi sexo.

Me retorcía en la cama de mi padre, sujetándome con fuerza de las sabanas de la cama mientras gomia con todas mis fuerzas.

Gemía, y gomia en esta cama mientras el lamia mi sexo, y con una de sus manos introducía sus dedos en mi sexo y con su otra mano agarraba con fuerza mi muslo lamiéndome completamente que mi boca no dejaba de gemir y jadear.

Arquee mi espalda, mientras con una de mis manos sujetaba el cabello del reverendo y la otra sujetaba las sabanas de la cama llegando profundamente al climax.

Me sonrojé. Lo mire fijamente, estaba desnudo. Nunca había visto a un hombre… tan claramente como ahora.

"_Dios…" -._

La tenia grande, y estaba dura… por mí. Relamí mis labios mirando su miembro, escuche como el rio roncamente.

El subió mis piernas a sus hombros y con una profunda embestida.

Y nuevamente gemí con fuerza, escuchando como el gruñía sujetando mis caderas mientras embestía profundamente.

Sentía como pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, acariciando y sujetando mis senos mientras pellizcaba mis pezones.

Mordía con fuerza mi labio, mientras no dejaba de gemir sintiendo su miembro profundamente en mí sintiendo como llegaba hasta el climax.

Lo mire fijamente, el reclino su cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo roncamente sintiendo y escuchando como el llegaba al orgasmo.

(Reverendo Pov)

La abrace atrayéndola a mi torso. Bese su cabeza.

Ella me miro.

Yo la miro.

No nos dijimos nada, no hacía falta palabras.

Este momento fue… perfecto… en la cama de duque.

No pude evitar, y rei.

-¿de que ries? ella.

-de…-.

Y en este momento…la puerta se abrió, y por un solo segundo temí lo peor.. pero eran Jackson y su mujer.

Ella se bajo rápidamente de la cadera de su marido, al vernos en la cama y Jackson le tapo los ojos a ella mientras yo tapaba a Isabella con las sabanas.

-nos han ganado Zafri…, tuvimos que haber venido mas temprano quejo Jackson.

No supe si reírme por su comentario o no.

-qué vergüenza Isabella.

Suelto las sabanas con fuerza y se alzo de la cama.

-vayámonos, ahora, ahoraaa! -.

Ahora si reí, esta situación era graciosa.

(Jackson Pov)

Después de esta casi un día sin tener sexo con Zafri… y ahora estaba a punto, la cama de duque estaba ocupada.

-Jack…quita tu mano de mis ojos -.

-no -.

Ese tipo estaba desnudo, no dejaría que ella viera algo así.

Isa junto la ropa del suelo y el reverendo se envolvió con la sabana y por la puerta que estaba abierta entraron V y Ate besándose.

"estamos todos" -.

Me aclare la garganta. Ellos se separaron y nos miraron. Cuando Atenea estuvo a punto de hablar se escucho la voz de duque.

-¡al armario! el reverendo -.

Y todos fuimos allí. Este lugar era pequeño V ocupada todo el espacio.

-muevete de mi lugar… empujando a V-.

-tu muévete de mi lugar guitarrista -.

-que tu -.

-Que tu -.

-que vergüenza… Isabella.

-Pueden dejar de pelear… Zafrina.

-que V no me empuje -.

-el guitarrista me empuja -.

-ya basta! Ate.

Justo al mismo tiempo que con V con empujábamos haciendo que se abran la puerta del armario y haciendo que los dos caigamos al suelo.

Duque nos miro entre sorprendido, divertido y irritado.

-la culpa es de V automáticamente.

-si es de V Zafrina y sujeto mi mano saliendo de allí.

-nosotros también nos vamos reverendo tomo a Isabella en brazos y también salieron de allí.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 32

EPILOGO

(Pov Blad)

Me tumbé en la cama completamente a oscuras pero esa oscuridad no duró demasiado.

Troy me había dado bien, y tenía la cara echa un puto Cristo.

-Apaga la luz- le dije a Ari pero no me hizo caso-.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

-No me creo nada-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No me creo que esos golpes hayan sido entrenando-.

-Lo han sido...-.

-Tus manos están intactas, si hubieses peleado, estarían rojas-.

-Joder...- dije entre dientes-.

-Dime que te está pasando, hace días que estás distante...-.

-Estoy bien-.

-No me mientas más Blad, el que Verio te incubra no hace que esto sea más fácil ni para ti ni para mí-.

-Es por ella...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Henry, no puedo verla, es como si volviese atrás, necesito esto y Troy me ayuda-.

-¿Troy te golpea?-.

-Y yo me dejo- la miré no buscaba que lo entendiese pero si que lo respetase-.

No dijo nada, mierda estaba llorando.

-Ey...- La abracé- no me llores ¿eh?-.

-Te dejas pegar...-.

-Es algo que necesito...-.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-.

-No lo se... no lo sé...-.

(Pov Reverendo)

Todo estaba resultando bien, Isabella estaba feliz y yo también se nos notaba a leguas que todo nos iba bien.

Duque y yo hicimos buenos negocios y poco a poco... nos fuimos llevando mejor, sabía que estaba tratando bien a su hija.

Me sentía un poco más integrado en la familia, dejé de ser el intruso al tipo que prepara la comida los domingos.

Havers estaba un poco exasperado ya que no le dejaban hacer nada y él quería ayudar.

-Adrian- me llamó Isabella desde la cocina-.

-Hola- La levanté del suelo y la besé-.

-¿Sabes qué?-.

-Que...-.

-Este verano nos vamos de vacaciones a la casa de la playa de mis padres-.

_"Oh... será genial pasearse en bañador por delante de la familia Casannova..."-._

-Vale, si tu quieres yo quiero nena-.

Y felices en nuestro remanso de paz fuimos a comer algo.

(Vladimir pov)

Y todos se irían no se adonde. A no sé qué cosa.

Bueno, estaría solo en casa un par de días. Terminaría mi libro y lo presentaría. Luego iria a Paris.

Si.. era un buen plan.

Me tumbe sobre la cama, sentí hojas doblarse como algunos libros debajo de mi. Pero los ignore, estaba acostumbrado.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho Jackson…-.

"_tu vida cambiara cuando una muchacha de ojos grises te mire a los ojos" -._

Sonó todo muy misterioso, no dijo nada más y se fue.

A veces pensaba que me gustaría encontrar a alguien, todos en esta familia se decían te amo, incluso el reverendo e Isabela.

Pero era mejor, no, asi como estaba, estaba bien.

* * *

**_CHICAS :DD Gracias por leer esta historia, y les recomiendo que ahora lean "Obligación" el fick de Blasco :)) Lo podrán encontrar en nuestro perfil. _**

**_Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**


End file.
